Smallville, If things were different
by Paradisedude91
Summary: This is my version of Smallville, picking up from the season two finale! What if things were different? Clark is living it up in Metropolis, but begins to have vivid dreams about a meteor shower. What happens when the dream starts to come true?
1. Chapter 1, Three Months Later

**Author's Note: I hope you like part one of this story, I mean, I know that this a lot like Smallville, but I'm hoping we'll dwelve away from the show and go into total originality. I'm mainly writing this because as much as I love Smallville, I think there was a lot of untapped potential and mistakes. So, I hope you enjoyed part one! I'm pretty sure throughout the chapters I'll mess up a lot about the whole Superman mythlogy but I'm giving it my best shot. Thanks for reading. Dont send me any hate reviews ;)**

SMALLVILLE

CHAPTER ONE, "THREE MONTHS LATER"

Clark Kent's eyelids were shut, but beneath those shut eyelids his eyes were moving rapidly. He was in a deep sleep. The images in his mind flickered of those people so close to him--all leading up to fragments of meteor rocks that began crashing down. His body tried to move, but it was frozen. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Every meteor rock roared as it smashed all the places where people flocked. The smell of fire emerged. Clark was helpless as his home was demolished. Smallville was gone. Forever. He finally looked away as he heard another sound that nearly deafened his ears. A meteor was heading for him. The memories he shared in all the years with his family flickered in front of him. The love he had for Lana, his friends that had been there through every challenge. His life was gone now. The meteor hissed on impact and came right for Clark.

The alarm sounded loudly. 9:30 A.M. Clark rose in shock upwards. His body was visibly shaken as sweat poured from his forehead. The dream was so vivid. It all seemed like it was real. Clark wiped the sweat off of his forehead. There was no one here with him. All he had was the most expensive apartment money could buy. Turning on the flat screen television he tried to settle his eyes on one of the channels. Hotel Erotica. After a few seconds, a smile broke through. He had it all. Clark stretched as he remembered how good he really did have it. These were just dreams. Time to have some fun. He glanced at the red meteor rock on his finger. The ring. The perfect ring. I seemed to shine as the sunlight rays leaked through to the room. In the perfect place, the perfect city. Metropolis.

His clothes seemed to attract attention. A brand-new jet black leather jacket, with a black shirt. It was accompanied by brand new pale blue jeans and a dangerous smile dyed in glee. The smell of air pollution was in the air. Nothing could stop him. After getting a bite to eat, there was nothing to do. Except one thing.

Gliding confidently towards an ATM machine in the Bank of Metropolis, he slowly and coolly took a swift fist and pounded through the machine. Just another one to add to the list. The other ATM machines were broken and empty. Clark smiled as he grabbed a few crisp dollar bills and felt them with his hands. Then he placed his new presents to himself into a bag and zipped it shut. Easy as pie.

Clark pressed the door open to his next destination. Metropolis Luxury Auto. Of course, he was eyeing his next prize. A Porsche. To be exact, a Porsche Boxter.

"Excuse me miss, can you tell me more about this car?" Clark as his eyes seemed to light up. A woman in her thirties who was dressed professional to a tee' walked over to assist him.

"Top speed: 160 miles per hour. Goes to sixty miles per hour in sixty seconds. Isn't that what you young people like? But then again, I'm not sure this is in your price range."

"Try me." Clark said as he unzipped his leather bag of money. Full of dollar bills. More than enough to buy a Porsche. She stepped back in shock.

"I'll take it." Clark said as he sorted through the dollar bills.

A breeze flowed through the city, turning a newspaper over. The front page article was entitled, "Crime rate in Metropolis at a city high". The newspaper was ran over as a red Porsche Boxter soared through the city. Inside, Clark pressed his foot even harder on the accelerator. After a minute, he abruptly stopped the car as it squealed to his final stop of the day. Where he had spent way too many days. As he excited calmly, loud music blared while the night seemed to be illuminated by the sounds of all the crowds of people flowing into the streets. With a smile he closed the door of his Porsche and hopped onto the street. A valet attendant rushed to Clark.

"Amazing ride Kal!" The valet exploded as he admired the car.

"Thanks. Tell you what--take a ride." Clark answered as he enjoyed his alias that no one knew wasn't his. The next moment, he tossed the keys to the man. He was only a few years older than Clark was.

"No way!" The assistant said in excitement.

Clark swiftly entered the club after he made his way past security. Atlantis. Loud dance music filtered throughout the huge crowd. Only some of the people in there seemed to be utilizing it. Flashing lights illuminated his face. His black hair had grown longer, and his eyes had seemed to have lost their innocence. All that was left was one of guilt. Throwing away the thoughts, he sat in a chair, waiting for one of the dancers to pay a visit.

"What can I do for you?" One of the dancers asked. Clark shined a devious smiled and reached through his pocket. Pulling out a few select dollar bills, he tossed a wink at her. Soon enough, she was nestled upon him.

"How about we go somewhere a little bit more private?" Clark dared. He brushed back her brunette hair, wishing she was someone else. She nodded as a response.

Closing the door Clark entered his apartment. The woman ran to the bed, but Clark easily beat her there. All the pain Clark felt was still lingering, except now it was beneath the surface. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had left in Smallville. Focusing on the task at hand, he observed as she took off her shirt to reveal a black bra. Clark gave a fake smile. She pressed her lips against his, and he forced himself to brush off the thoughts again. They shared a kiss as she thrusted herself upon him. After they kissed, she guided him to take off her shirt. He stopped her halfway through, remembering what she would find.

"Uhm--I need to get some air. Don't go anywhere." Clark said lamely.

Stepping through the stairs, he wondered if the night air would give him some answers. But he knew the truth. That he couldn't do that. It wasn't the right thing to do. As he exited his apartment complex, he stared at the moon in the sky. There was no guidance. Suddenly, Clark doubled over with pain. It was happening again. He gasped as he clutched his chest. With throbbing pain, he slowly made it over to a nearby phone booth. He leaned against the window as the pain intensified to new levels.

"Aaah! Aaah!" Clark shouted to the empty room as a symbol he knew to well burned. It was burning red hot. The Kryptonian symbol formed a "S" letter. Clark ripped open his shirt as the symbol burned. Collapsing to the floor, Clark finally tore off the kryptonite ring. The symbol immediately stopped hurting. The pain had faded away. Glancing up at the telephone, his desires overcame him.

"Hello?" His mother asked across the phone. There were no words that Clark could say. He found a strange comfort in hearing her words. She was still alive, she was still in Smallville. Clark held the receiver in his arm as he listened to the words. Martha spoke again.

"Clark? Is that you?" She said with clear hope in her voice. A flood of anguish overtook him. Clark's father took the phone lightly from her hands.

"Please, come home. Please." Jonathan nearly begged. The tears began to form in his eyes as Clark turned away and stared at the giant skyscrapers around him. Abruptly, he hung up the phone. With a look of despair, Clark stared at the ring on the floor. Slipping it back on the happiness slowly returned. His veins turned red as the rings power took over. Closing his eyes tightly, Clark filtered out Smallville. There was only Metropolis. This was his home. As he opened his eyes, he knew what was happening. They were glowing red.

&&&&&

Lionel Luther studied what was in his hands, feeling it. He felt the smooth surface rub against his fingers. Totally in focus, he looked in wonder at this object. The crystal of water. How exquisite. It had only been several weeks since he had located it. Located it in a Mayan rain god statue in Honduras. The color was jet black that had some sort of a symbol on it. Slowly, Lionel tucked it away at his desk. He looked over at the view of Metropolis. Here he was at Luthorcorp. Turning back around, he set his eyes at the newest edition of the Daily Planet he had neatly folded waiting for him. The head article was named "Masked Man Continues Rampage in Metropolis." Lionel only could study if for a moment as the doors moved open. A familiar face entered.

"Lex." Lionel said with a surreal happiness in his voice.

"Hello father." Lex answered. Some things never change. Lex was dressed professionally in all black. But his demeanor seemed different. Lex glimpsed back at his father. The same long black dreads, the same smug expression, the same cunning smile.

"I am, well, just very glad that you paid me a visit. You got my messages, I presume." Lionel inquired. Lex's eyebrows lifted as he scratched his head.

"Tell me--what is the reasoning of that? Wanted to be the first person to see me on my way home? It's only been two months. Are you getting sentimental on me?" Lex inquired. Lionel chuckled to himself.

"I wanted to comment on what you've been up to lately. Quite a list. Scouring the globe, going to the most grand places around the world. It's something that must be time consuming. Apparently you've been enjoying a variety of women also. Not very responsible is it now?" Lionel responded. Lex's expression didn't change.

"Should've supposed you would only see things that way. Why don't you open your eyes? I've been meeting the world wide's most up-and-coming businesses. I've been dining with the greatest business minds of our time. What have you done lately that is looking at the big picture?"

"Running Luthorcorp." Lionel calmly pointed out. Lex gritted his teeth. Lionel continued, "Look, Son, I am glad you are here."

"Because you missed me?"

Lionel chummed another weak chuckle.

"This way I can make sure you don't tarnish the Luthor name anymore." Lionel burst. Lex stared deep into Lionel's eyes as if he was wanting to take action. Lex stared to the view of Metropolis for a split second before he exited. Lionel glared at the floor momentarily before he reached into another desk drawer. Taking out his reading glasses, he prepared to dive into the headline of the Daily Planet.

&&&&&

Clark gave a devious smile as he felt cleansed--the happiness overtook him. As he began to put back on his shirt, a headache began to form. Out of nowhere, his body gave out. His eye's went white as he entered unconsciousness. The scenery soon began to form. The Kent farm. Where he used to call home. The dream was so vivid but yet there were things that didn't add up. Why couldn't Clark move? In the sky, Clark watched as three streaks of light appeared together, the colors: red, blue, and yellow. As they formed they quickly formed a giant meteor. The meteor shower was happening again. There was nothing Clark could do. Every time he tried to move the numbness intensified. The meteor hissed as the meteor intensified itself and came right to him. The meteor was just about to hit him when he woke up screaming.

"It's coming! It's coming! It's coming!" Clark screamed without knowingly saying it. The darkness had enveloped the city. Night had fallen. The sweat fell as the only sense of light was the moon. But the moon wasn't going to give him answers. There was only one way.


	2. Three Months Later part two

It was outer space. The meteors intensified as they rushed to Earth. As they continued to ascend to Earth, some smashed into the moon and caused explosions of gray dust.

A man anxiously read a manga. Playfully, he reenacted some of the fighting scenes from the newest Naruto manga. He giggled in delight at getting a break from his boring job. The observatory wasn't exactly the most happening place. The radar near him beeped loudly. With little concern, he turned over to look at what was going on. On the radar screen there were several patches coming--meteors. The man became startled as his glasses fell.

"Sir--you better look at this. The right ascension. Unbelievable."

Another man entered with a unconcerned manner but then saw the meteors heading. It wasn't a prank.

"It wasn't there till, like, five seconds ago!" The first man exclaimed as he picked up his glasses.

"It's headed straight for Earth." The second man said as his mouth began to open.

&&&&&

Clark slowly entered the Kawatche cave, taking his time to study each of the markings. How ridiculous they truly were. It was finally time for answers. He was going to demand them. Carrying an octagonal key, he looked for the octagonal groove that had been there. It wasn't there. Clark felt around the cave that he had spent to many hours in it, hoping that the key would activate. It did. Soon enough, the symbols lit as the key emitted a soft high-pitched sound. Clark grimaced as he watched. The key floated before it shot directly to the center of the groove. The symbols of light lit up and rotated in several alternating colors around him. Finally, the key opened up as a blast of energy shot out. Clark let his body be washed with brilliant flashes of light. Opening his eyes again, he heard the voice he was looking for.

"Jor-El." Clark said daringly with no smile this time.

"Have you forgotten who I am? Jor-El. Your father. You are my son. The destiny you have chosen is about to have its consequences."

"Blah blah blah! That's all I'm hearing! What's with all this "destiny" crap. Look what your race has become. They are nothing! I can do anything I want here. You said it yourself, I can rule here. I'm just getting started." Clark said angrily.

"You have forgotten your place. As a result, the end is coming. If you do not act now--everything you hold dear will be destroyed. This phase of your journey is over." Jor-El said. The deep voice seemed to make Clark even more furious.

"I don't have to listen to you. Your just a voice. I'm not going to live the rest of my life based on some voice! This is my life! I'm taking control!" Clark said as he raised his fist.

"Are you? Fate has set in motion events that are beyond what you are control of."

"Your talking about the dreams I've been having aren't you? This is been because of you. You're really starting to piss me off!"

"You have began this yourself. The dreams you have been having are going to become real. Because of your ignorance. Act now, Kal-El." Jor-El commanded.

"What should I do? Dance around write monologues about destiny and how great my fellow Kryptonians are?"

"There are three stones. You must reunite them at once. The events in motion are out of my control. Blood has stained the elements and awakened a great danger that you have never experienced before. If you do not act now--not only will the ones who you care about die--the world you know may be no more."

"Your bluffing." Clark said as the world seemed to crash around him.

"If you do not reunite them now you may see your own life close. The future of mankind rests in your hands."

A blue-white energy burst as it cracked in front of Clark. Clark looked around, wondering what to do next. Nothing made sense anymore.

&&&&&

The time was ticking. Clark had to make his move. High pitched sounds were marked in his mind. The location of each stone. Clark swallowed. At the very least, he could have some fun. Two of the high-pitched sounds were close. Very close. Super speeding, Clark made his way to the location of the first stone. A nightclub. Searching, he walked to where the sound seemed to be coming from. A dining room table. The room was very large, filled with tables and a blue light. The smell of cigarette smoke filtered throughout the room. Maybe the person with the stone was a major player to this. Maybe it was someone involved in his "destiny". The man sitting at the table was a middle aged man with white hair. He wore classes and was nicely dressed. A major player indeed, Clark thought. He approached the man. The man instantly recognized Clark. Guards approached Clark, but Clark was in no mood. Grabbing the two guards by the necks, he tossed them across the room.

"I know you. I've seen you before." The man said as he sipped a drink.

"You don't seem scared. Mr.---" Clark began.

"Edge. Morgan Edge. I'm impressed with what I've seen from you. Very impressed. A promising future ahead of you. But want a piece of advice? Your just a small fish in a big pond. I'm the giant sea bass." Morgan Edge said.

"At least you aren't singing." Clark paused. "Mr. Edge, you seem like a smart guy. You know what I'm capable of. Better yet, I bet you were looking for me and it was only a matter of time before we were brought together. You want my help don't you?"

"I'm the biggest crime lord in Metropolis. You may be happy in the little leagues, but the big leagues are calling you. If you want to help me we can arrange something. It's an easy job, well, an easy job for someone with your qualifications. Very easy. All you have to do is get something for me. A stone."

"A stone. What could be so important about a stone?" Clark asked. Maybe he could figure out if his fathers story checked out.

"Nothing. Nothing to me. But some people have the mistaken idea when three stones--conviently hidden around the world--are united, they lead to fortune. A myth. But, let me tell you, people will pay a lot of money to indulge themselves in a myth." Morgan clarified.

"Where are the stones? Nearby?"

"The stone I could use some help with is going to be a challenge for you. It's called the, "Crystal of Water". Trust me you'll have no problem. Want to know how much money your gonna get?" Morgan asked. He slid over a piece of paper. Clark whistled.

"Nice!"

"Luthercorp Plaza. There's a titanium-reinforced steel safe that the stone is usually located in."

"Lionel Luther's office." Clark responded.

"Is that a problem?"

"No. It's a pleasure." Clark said with a smile. Before he left, he gave one last devious look to Morgan. Easily, he supersped and grabbed the stone from a suitcase on the floor. Scribbled in the notes, Clark found the title of the crystal. The Crystal of Fire. Clark studied the stone. It was a crystal clear white color. There was a blood stain on it. A human had been in contact with it. A guy like Morgan Edge would do anything for a buck. One down. Two to go. Next stop: Luthercorp.

&&&&&

Lionel grabbed the Crystal of Water as he prepared to tuck it away for the night. Suddenly, a bright light was emitted from the crystal. Lionel's body began shaking as if he was having a seizure. His body floundered. The pupils in his eyes vanished as his body fell to the floor. Images flashed through his eyes. Symbols.

&&&&&

Clark entered Luthercorp at a high speed. The advantages of being superhuman, Clark thought. The high pitched noise in the room was coming from the floor. So much for Morgan's whole "busting into the safe" plan. This was going to be especially easy. Clark supersped over and picked up the Crystal of Water. As he picked it up, he glanced over at Lionel. He was on the floor in an unresponsive state. His eyes closed. After surveying his face to make sure he was unconsciousness, Clark spoke.

"Lionel? Is he sleeping? On the floor?" Clark said to himself, trying not to laugh. "How the mighty have fallen. How the mighty have fallen." Two down. One to go. Was the future Jor-El warned him about really on the horizon?

&&&&&

Clark now entered his own apartment. Jor-El said that there was no time to lose. Grabbing the remote, he switched on the brand new television. After switching through the channels, nothing seemed to jump out at him. Looking at the bed, he was reminded of what had happened the night before. She was gone. Clark swallowed. Clark turned his attention to someone looking in the window outside his penthouse door.

"I told you never to come here again! Who else knows I'm here!" Clark said in a sudden fury. His past was catching up with him. Chloe. Chloe Sullivan. Her short blonde hair seemed to blend into the night sky. She was pretty. But Clark didn't have time for games.

"No one. Your secret is safe with me, okay? Clark. What are you doing? We need to talk about what's going on with you."

"I don't have time, Chloe. Time is precious." Clark said as he checked to make sure he didn't leave anything that could leave Morgan Edge near his family or friends.

"Ever since you've came to Metropolis it's like your a completely different person!"

"This is the real me. Get over it." Clark said evilly.

"Are you over your family? Clark, they are about to lose the farm! Where you've lived your whole life! Lana is barely scraping by, Pete misses his friend, and I just miss you Clark. The farmboy version." Chloe said as she moved closer to him. He moved away. Clark's chest began to ache. He had to keep pressing on. The pain began to rise as his temper seemed to flare.

"Chloe! Get out! If you tell a single person where I am, I'll go so far away from Metropolis that no one will be able to find me!" Clark commanded. He grabbed her hand as he pushed her out the door.

"I protected your secret because you asked me to. But right now, Clark, I don't even know who I'm protecting this secret for. At all." Chloe said as she walked away from him. She left. Clark ripped open his shirt as the symbol ignited again, the pain throbbing through his body. Groaning, he struggled to take the ring off. Finally he managed to pull it off. Out of breath, he was collapsed on the ground temporarily.

&&&&&

Walking into the hayloft, Clark had no desire to go after any more stones. He could only think of his family. He watched his two parents. His father, his blonde hair and stern features, and her mother with her long red hair and broken hearted expression. Brown boxes were stacked all around him. Glancing at his telescope, he couldn't believe he had forgotten about it. The telescope. And the farm. He settled down so he could hear his parents on the ground floor.

"I just got off of the bank. They want us out before the auction." Martha said softly.

"You know, it's amazing how you can fit your whole life into the back of a pickup truck." Jonathan answered.

"Is Bill Ross still okay with us storing our things in his garage?"

"Yeah. As long as we need it." Jonathan said slowly.

"Lana gave me keys to the apartment over at the Talon." Martha said as she pressed back a stray hair.

"Oh." Jonathan answered.

"We'll find a new h-home." Martha said as she began to sob. Tears fell down from her face. Jonathan embraced her in a hug. They were both wrecks.

"Martha. Martha. It's okay."

"This farm has been in your family for three generations, four including Clark. How could this happen?"

Jonathan regained his composure.

"Remember what you told me about the day you found out we couldn't have children? You grabbed my hand and told me not to worry. You were right. You said we would have happy days again. You were right. We can have happy days again, can't we?" Jonathan asked lightly. Clark had heard enough. As Clark began to walk away, he knocked over a picture frame that hadn't been packed.

"Clark!" Martha shouted.

She tore up the stairs while Jonathan followed her.

"Clark! Clark! Clark!" She continued. She ran to the window while Jonathan picked up the picture that had fell. The picture of Clark as a little boy, with his two parents. The Kents. Jonathan walked behind her and hugged her as they both pictured a life with Clark still in it.


	3. Three Months Later part three

As Clark exited, sirens began to sound. It was coming. The dreams were real. A man spoke into the speaker.

"Attention! Remain calm! By order of the Federal Emergency Decree: All non-essential personnel should evacuate the area within a fifty mile radius. In approximately two hours, a meteor shower is expected to hit in Smallville."

&&&&&

Lex stared leizurely at the laptop computer in front of him. Just as he was getting in the middle of some more business transactions, the sirens erupted. The speakers warned of another meteor shower. Beside him, a glass of champagne was handed to him. From Victoria. She pressed her hands on his back, giving him a massage as he closed the laptop computer screen.

"Another meteor shower? How can this be happening?" Lex asked. His mind knew the answer.

"Should we get a Luthercorp chopper ready?" Victoria asked, seemingly calm. Lex glanced over at Victoria. She was the same as he had been: long brown hair, a thick accent, gorgeous to a fault. He had given her a second change after finding her in Paris. He had found her at a business dinner-- she had been trying to revive Hardwick Enterprises. Things had been set straight. His father had photo shopped the picture of her intimately with Lionel. It was a set up betrayal. Now, she was the one trying to make a name for herself. Outside from her father. Lex had been left to believe it was a test from Lionel. It had been. To make sure he was still strong enough to regain himself. As he dashed away the memories, he forcefully set the glass down.

"Don't you mean the future Lexcorp chopper?" Lex said with bitterness. A sick smile began to frame itself on his face.

&&&&&

Victoria smiled as Lex exited to the room. Victoria moved over to Lex's book collection. Opening a very long book that smelled exactly like it was decades years ago, she peered at what was hers. One of the stones. The Crystal of Air. Worth a fortune. Priceless.

&&&&&

"Lana." Clark recited as he ran to her. They were at the Talon. She was just closing up. She seemed to be visibly shaken.

"Clark?" Lana asked in disbelief as she rushed to his arms too.

"It's been so long since I've seen you." Clark said as he sniffed her long and silky dark black hair. The smell of coconut shampoo was in her hair.

"Where have you been? It's been three months." Lana said as she breathed heavily.

"I had to leave. I knew that I was going to hurt you."

"Your hurt me so much when you left." She said as her heartbeat went even faster.

"If I stick around in Smallville I'm just going to hurt you even more. You need to go somewhere safe, Lana. But I'm not going to let you get hurt. Im going to protect you through this meteor shower." Clark said.

"Promise?" Lana asked as they continued to hug.

"Promise." Clark responded with a weak smile. Clark walked out of the door and out of dodge as Lana watched him leave. Her heartbeat was still going a mile a minute.

&&&&&

Victoria admired the crystal. It was so beautiful. The symbol represented the number eight and had a pentagon surrounding it.

"You will make the most excellent addition to my collection." Victoria said as she held it in her hand. Suddenly, a wind busted into the room. When she looked down at her hands again, she noticed the stone was gone. How could this happen? Victoria's eyes widened as the sirens continued to go off.

&&&&&

Clark set the final stone on the cave floor. All three were near each other. As Clark searched the cave, he discovered a room that wasn't there before. Jor-El. Passing to it, he entered into a stone alter with a giant pentagon model was shaped. Clark placed the Crystal of Fire in first. It began to glow yellow. Next, the Crystal of Air. It began to glow red. Holding the last stone, he placed it into the model. It glowed a bright blue color. Suddenly the stones all began to light up. Yellow, red, and blue. They all seemed to melt together, forming one crystal. One crystal that was shining and transparent. It was also five-sided and was a gorgeous pale blue transparent color. He had done it. But his work wasn't done yet. There were people to save before he faced whatever was hidden within the crystal.

In a matter of moments, Clark felt a surge of power reach for the red kryptonite ring, smashing it upon impact. Jor-El. There was no way out. The meteor shower was coming, and he had to face his true destiny. No more running. As he began to wonder how much time he had to prepare, his scar began to burn uncontrollably. Clark fell to the grown immediately and raised his fists in pain as the scar inflicted pain Clark had never felt before. He began to groan loudly in pain like an animal. The symbol seemed to be changing. Clark saw black after the pain hit a new peak.

&&&&&

In outer space, the meteors became even closer to Earth. Only seconds away. They began to catch fire in their descent to--Earth.

"Clark? Clark? Man, wake up!" A voice sounded as Clark's eyes burst open.

"Pete?" Clark asked.

"Your awake! Thank god. You've been screaming "It's coming" on top of your lungs! Where the hell have you been, man? Everything's changing." Pete said as he helped Clark to his feet.

"Metropolis. It's a long story. But I'm off of the red kryptonite right now. You trust me right?"

"Yeah! Of course. But look, this meteor shower is coming right now. It's only a few minutes away! I came to help your parents finish fitting everything in the back of their truck." Pete said.

"Pete, I've caused all of this. I have to put a stop to this. This is my fault. I ran away from all my problems. From my family, my friends, and maybe most important of all--my destiny. How would things have turned out if I heeded my destiny? We wouldn't have a second meteor shower, ya know?" Clark asked. A silence ensued.

"Save people. That's what you can do. Save innocent lives. You've always done it. You just have to do it again." Pete said as they both exited the cave. Clark nodded as he touched his stomach and noticed something. The symbol was gone. But, he had been out for nearly three hours. The meteor shower was about to arrive.

Clark's mind wondered what was going to happen next. His father demanded that he united the three crystals. The symbol that Jor-El inflicted on him was gone. Had he followed his exact orders? Jor-El would have to wait.

&&&&&

A sign entitled "Welcome to Smallville" wavered in a small breeze as the picture seemed to catch the attention of many people on the road, stuck in the miserable traffic. The sign featured three meteors which were crashing down to the ground. A caption saying "Meteor Capital of The World" was beneath it.

A flaming meteor pathed it's way. The others surrounded it drifted off, as the meteor headed straight by the sign to Smallville, nearly hitting it. The grass was demolished by the raining fire.

The Luthorcorp helicopter landed on the field outside Lex's mansion. Lex looked around him as meteors began to fall. He could vividly remember the day they had fallen so many years before. When he was in the cornfields. Where he lost his hair. Where everything changed.

"Lex? Are you okay?" Victoria asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll meet you in Metropolis." Lex said suddenly.

"What are you talking about? You're not coming?"

"I just have a few pressing things I have to take care of, okay? Don't worry. I've cheated death many times before. Be safe. I'll do the same." Lex said as he held her hand and kissed it before looking back at the meteors which were wreaking havoc in the distance.

&&&&&

People in the street exited their cars in a broken hysteria as the meteors began to fall in every direction. A police officer was sent flying by another meteor. A young woman tried to run down the street, but tripped. As he crowd threatened to be trampled by the herd, a hand reached for her. Clark grabbed the woman's hand.

"Chloe." Clark said as he continued to grip her hand.

"Clark? What are you doing here? You know what, I don't want to know. It doesn't matter!" Chloe said angrily, pushing Clark out of her way.

"Chloe! I'm sorry! I don't want to lose you." Clark said.

"It took a frigin meteor shower to bring you back to Smallville? Not your girlfriend, not your best friend, not your parents. A nature event! Get real, Clark." Chloe said as she tried to join the crowd again. Clark grabbed her hand lightly.

"I know I made lots of mistakes in Metropolis! You kept my secret! You were the only one that knew I was in Metropolis! Thank you." Clark said as he watched over the crowd as small meteors began to impale themselves on Smallville.

"Well, thank you. For the whole 'saving me from a herd of crazy lunatics running from a supposed to be once in a lifetime meteor shower' thing." Chloe admitted with the smallest of smiles. Clark walked away, making sure to look back. Chloe finally turned away and headed with the crowd. Clark super sped away, just as Chloe turned back around with the same small smile. Wonder filled her eyes.

&&&&&

Lex walked to the cornfield, the same one he had traveled to as a kid. Instead of fear, he felt comfortable. Almost at peace. Opening his arms, Lex took a whiff of the sweet smell of fire. Closing his eyes, Lex drifted away to a world without pain. Without conflict. Where he mattered. Large meteors began to race all around him, dashing away some of the cornrows. Lex stood as he waited the meteors to take him away. From it all.

&&&&&

Lana watched in horror as meteors crashed around her. She had been too scared to leave The Talon. The memories of her parents death was still lingering in the back of her mind. Tears began to fill her eyes as she watched the mayhem. A meteor demolished a store across the street. Dawn was coming as the sun was slowly beginning to glimmer. To light up the destruction. Lana raced outside to watch the chaos. She needed to see what had caused so much pain. The meteors hissed upon impact as one impacted, overpowering the asphalt on part of the road. Up above, an even louder hiss began to sound before it became nearly unbaringly loud.

&&&&&

Clark ran out to the road as he made sure all the people were gone. There was only one person outside. It was Lana. Clark's eyes widened as he could practically picture the dream. Like he was living the nightmare he had been having over the last two months. It was coming. The meteor gained momentum as it came even closer to Lana. Lana was only frozen, she could only stare at the meteor. There was no time to react. But if Clark did act, Lana would know that Clark wasn't human. No human could travel that fast. Clark's heart seemed to melt as he knew there was only one second left to make a decision. Clark super sped over as fast as he could as the meteor caught fire, aiming directly for Lana. Pulling Lana out of the way, and he rose over her, shielding her completely with his body. Lana's eyes grew huge as Clark looked to the sky. The meteor was coming right for him.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	4. Chapter 2, Run

SMALLVILLE

CHAPTER TWO, "RUN"

THREE MONTHS AGO

Clark walked his father's junky motorcycle on the gravel road. As the day continued, Clark's thoughts continued to be unsettled. After all he had done. He had ruined his parents lives. There wasn't anything he could to make up for that. As he set up the motorcycle, he heard a voice.

"Clark, where are you going?" Lana asked in a clearly worried tone.

"Away from here." Clark answered back as he grabbed his leather jacket from a bale of hay where it had been resting.

"The Clark Kent I know wouldn't run away from his problems."

"The Clark Kent you know is a lie." Clark answered back as he put on the jacket.

"Why won't you let me in?"

"Because, Lana, you won't like what you see."

Lana came to Clark's side, grabbing his arm, turning him to face her.

"I am not giving up on you." Lana said in an astray voice that seemed to linger in Clark's mind.

"No one can save me, not even you."

A tear began to fall off of Lana's face as she struggled to speak.

"Your parents need you." She paused. "I need you."

Clark looked away painfully as the seconds rolled by.

"I love you Clark." Lana spoke.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know. That's why I have to leave."

Turning away from her, he reached for a ring out of his pocket. Sitting on the motorcyle as he placed the ring on, he could feel the veins in his body begin to crawl up his arm. Taking a breath, a flow of relief spread over him.

"Come with me." Clark burst suddenly.

"Smallville's my home. It's your home too."

Clark shook his head as he put a pair of sunglasses on.

"Not anymore." Clark said as he gazed faraway to the distance.

Speeding down a long straight rode of Smallvile, Clark kept his eyes focused. Focused on the emerging skyscrapers ahead.

&&&&&

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

A motorcycle wizzed into the street at a blazing speed. Confidently, the driver took time to study the crowd. The driver wore his usual clothes: a black shirt, blue jeans, and a leather jacket. A ring shined on his finger. It shined a crimson red. Spotting someone, the motorcycle steadily slowing down till it completely stopped. Hopping out of the car, the man raced to talk to a young woman.

"Excuse me miss, can I speak to you for a moment?" Clark asked as his eyebrows raced in a calm confidence. Clark continued. "It's just that, well, I think you look really sexy. Nice thong by the way. " Clark said with a wink. A few minutes later, a series of numbers were carved on Clark's fingers. A phone number. Smirking, Clark peered at the building next to him. The Daily Planet. What a lame place. Hopping back on his motorcycle, he smiled to himself at the freedom. The fresh air. The beautiful sights. The dangerous side that he was revealing to the world. Preparing to drive away on speeds that would make most people's head spin, he took a look at his ring. But then something interupted his thoughts. Feeling around on an instinct, the wallet that had been stored in his back pocket was gone. Jumping off his motorcycle, he looked around, beginning to run. Time seemed to freeze. As Clark supersped to the direction he thought the thief had gone, he saw red ripples of air. Clark raced, giving blue and white ripples of air. To Clark's surprise, he couldn't catch up to whoever the person was who had stolen his wallet.

&&&&&

Normal time insued as Clark knew that the thief was no longer in sight. It was a fluke. I'm the fastest man alive, Clark thought happily. A sick smile grew on his face. A challenge. Time to have some real fun.

&&&&&

A dense clouds in the sky filled the Luthercorp jet as a turbulent thunderstorm roared. Lightning flashed as Lex's eyes slowly opened groggily.

"Helen?" Lex asked as thunder crashed loudly as an answer. Emergency masks were hanging from the sealing. Suddenly, the hum of the engine stopped as it began to lose power.

"Helen?" He shouted again even louder. The plane jerked as Lex sturdied himself on a seat. Lex walked closer to the front of the plane. The turbulence was becoming even worse. Each time he walked he nearly fell as the ride continued to grow more and more uncomfortable. He lunged for the cockpit door and managed to open it. He froze in fear of what he saw. The cockpit was empty. The control panel was torn apart, there were wires hanging out, and sparks flying everywhere. Through the front window, water of the ocean started to seak through the plane. Soon, water had made it. There was no way out.

Lex's eyes shot open. It felt like he was on--sand. Glimpsing around he saw that he was on-- an island. Sand was laced on his fingers. Getting up, Lex saw that he was on island. The tide of water made it's way to Lex's feet, giving a cold and painful wakeup call to Lex. It felt real. Trees were scattered all around him. Beginning to run frantically, he looked to the distance. There was no other land near here. The last memory he had was the plane shutting down. Somehow his life had been spared. The sun began to set a magnificient mixture of colors. Tears began to fall. He was alive. But how did he get here? The sight was beautiful. He spent minutes watching the sun vanish, setting his thoughts on the sunset before worry would set in. But now, the sun was gone. Lex heard light footsteps approaching him. Switching his body around, he wondered what would happen next. Hope filled himself. But then he saw who it was.

"Who the hell are you?" Lex asked in complete shock at who was walking to him.

"Wanna take a guess who it is?" The stranger answered back. He was wearing all professional clothes, including a tie. He was dressed like Lex usually was at formal events.

"This isn't possible." Lex whispered to himself.

"I'm Alexander Luthor. I'm you." This new version of himself said with a childish grin on his face.

"This isn't possible. I must be--dreaming."

"Just call me Alexander though. I wouldn't want to confuse you. Let's have a chat, Lex. About you. Wouldn't that be nice? Let's talk about how pathetic you are!" Alexander answered. They both looked exactly alike.

"Shut up." Lex answered as he began to step back in horror.

"Let's start with the whole--crying thing. Why don't you actually grow a pair and quit crying like--a loser. But then again that's what you've been pretty much your whole life huh? I've seen it. The way you just keep screwing up. It's true. You really are an embarassment. You want to know even more reasons why? Let me explain it to you." Alexander said evilly as Lex swallowed in shock. With a determined manner, Lex began to run away. The words were like knives. Lex ran until he found himself in the middle of the woods. But then he turned around. Alexander was there.

"I'm not done with you yet." Alexander spoke with a demented grin on his face.

&&&&&

Clark stared at the computer screen in his apartment as the screen slowly loaded. He twidled this thumbs. This was the best money could buy? Finally, the screen loaded, even though in reality it had only been a few seconds. But this was really starting to bug him. The screen now loaded caught Clark's attention. His credit card usage. Chloe had taught him a thing or two. One second Clark was there, and another he wasn't. Several papers switched pages as a wind broke through.

"Chloe, it's about time! We've been waiting like a hour for you!" Pete exclaimed as he hid a smile.

"I'm sorry! I had to finish my column. It's not everyday a girl gets to write a column for the Daily Planet after all." Chloe admitted. They were at the school high school. The banner of the Smallville Crows caught their attention.

"True. Very true. But you left me here with Lana--Lana. How's a guy supposed to talk straight with her around?" Pete responded as Lana tried not to laugh.

"Your one to talk. You're pretty much the most handsome guy I've seen all summer!" Lana said as she poked Pete.

"Can't argue with that, eh? If only Clark was here to hear th--" Pete stopped as he got selective glances from both Chloe and Lana.

"Yeah. It's not everyday Pete is full of himself huh?" Chloe said as she tried not to frown. She paused. "What are we doing here anyway?"

"Just wanted to take a look at it. In two more years we're going to be graduating. Can you believe it?" Lana said as she looked at the huge building.

"I'm really going to miss being the most popular guy in school." Pete joked.

"Or the most popular reporter in school." Chloe joiend.

"Or--um--uh--" Lana said as she scratched her head. Chloe and Pete began to laugh as Lana tried to think of something.

"It's okay, Lana, we still love you." Pete said as he chuckled.

"You know guys, I think I have something we can do, well, besides goofing around." Chloe said with a glimmer in her eyes.

&&&&&

"This isn't possible." Lex said as he swallowed harshly. Goosebumps began to spring up.

"I'm not the bad guy here. You are. See, Lex, you have so much potential. Well, you did. Until you wasted it. So unfortunate. I mean, what kind of billionare stays in a small town when he could be changing the world forever? It's a shame. Not that you would ever have the guts to make something of your life. You let people run your life for you! I mean, okay, let's go through the people in your life." Alexander continued with a pause. "Helen. The woman you married. Deep down you know the truth. That she deserves so much better than you. That all you will do is let her down. Besides, what makes you so sure that you love her? Your just lonely. Poor rich boy wants to be loved! Why don't you just cry yourself to sleep."

"You don't know anything about me. She loves me!" Lex screamed.

"Or maybe she just feels sorry for you. You've already let her down. You will again. There's no going back. Things will never be like they used to be. She'll never look at you the same. But what about your father? It's just sad. All your life you've pined for your father's respect and you'll never get it! It's time for things to change around here. How does it feel? To know that he wishes for a better son every day of his life. And you know that everyday is one more day you'll hear you're not good enough. So depressing. Why don't you do something about it? Huh?" Alexander pointed out.

"Stop talking to me! Okay? I already know all of this! What do you want from me?"

"I just wanted to wake you up, Lex. Let it all out. You can get exactly what you want. You just have to do what you want. Okay? You can be a stronger man then your father ever was. Obviously, though, you'll actually have to start using your brain! You like the idea of Luthercorp? What about Lexcorp? Sounds good doesn't it? I mean, there are so many reasons why you hate yourself isn't there? Well, let's talk about someone else special in your life. Someone who's been one of the most important people in your life. You know who I'm talking about." Alexander continued in an almost joyous voice. Lex tried to look away as his counterpart answered for him.

"Clark Kent."

&&&&&

A chain. A chain that was easily broken by Clark. Some security. Slipping into the hotel room, the sound of music blared throughout the room. The room actually looked similar to Clark's. Almost as expensive. A shower was running. Clark inched by into the living room while steam rose into the room. Tastefully furnished, Clark thought. Several shirts were sprawled around the room. The coffee table was filled with snack food and comic books. On the nighstand near the person's bed, a couple of shoe boxes contained new shoes near them. On the bed there was a backpack. With a lightning bolt on it. Clark picked up the backpack after opening it, emptying everything on the coffee table. A bunch of wallets and watches were in the backpack along with something else. A rubber band connected what looked like ID cards. They were all from different places: New York, Kansas, and California. Shifting through them Clark studied the names: Wally West, Jay Garrick, and Barry Allen. Just then, someone entered the room. The thief. He looked younger than Clark. He was short, with wet hair, and was now wiping his hair with a bathrobe. He was just a kid, a young teenager if that.

"Dude. You lost? You know, because you must be, cause this is my room." The stranger said.

"Technically, kid, this hotel room is mine, since you bought it with my money. I kinda have a problem with that." Clark said, enjoying a challenge.

"I didn't take anything from anybody."

"Cut the crap, small fry. You picked the wrong guy to mess with. Especially since I can kick your ass if I want to at any second." Clark said. The stranger began to see what Clark was up to.

"And you went through my backpack. Man, that's an invasion of privacy, messing with my stuff." The stranger answered.

"You stole all of this." Clark responded as his face intensified. In a burst of air, the stranger was standing behind Clark, fully clothed in a red sweatshirt on and his hair was completely dry and spiked up.

"Yeah? Prove it." Bart said confidently.

"I saw you earlier. You stole my wallet. Your fast, I'll give you that." Clark began. The young man seemed taken aback.

"Man, no one seems me when I'm doing my thing."

"Maybe you aren't the only one who can move like that. Wally West, Jay Garrick, Barry Allen, whatever your name really is." Clark said.

"It's Bart." He paused. "Well, not that it even matters since I'll be a few thousand miles before you can even blink." Bart said coolly.

"I don't know. I can blink pretty fast." Clark dared.

"Who are you? You know, you have a ton of cash in that wallet! Shouldn't carry so much cash in such a little thing, bro."

"Your gonna give me my money, and my wallet, then we're gonna have a talk about who you're really dealing with." Clark said.

"Not big on the whole chit-chat thing. Smell you later." Bart said as he raced out of the room. Clark super sped after him, a smile beginning to form. Nothing like a good challenge. They sped through a park near a lake. Bart was moving faster than Clark. Clenching his fist, Clark took one reach to grab him. It didn't work. Bart jumped a distance toward the lake and landed on top of the water. Instead of sinking, the boy ran across the lake at blinding speed.

"Impossible." Clark said in awe at what he witnessed.

Clark angrily entered his apartment, immediately tossing his leather jacket on the bed and closing his eyes immediately while he sat lazily on his top of the line bed. Some one was faster than him. Or at least it seemed that way. Trying to sleep, he could hear a noise close to him. Opening his eyes, he peered to where the noise was coming from. The kitchen. Bart was eating a meal in his house.

&&&&&

"Hey Clark." Bart said as he dipped a cookie in milk and then engulfed it. "What took you so long?"

Clark's eyebrows raised.


	5. Run part two

---

Jonathan walked on the gravel as he launched a pile of hay on the ground. Approaching him, he saw three people. Clark's friends. What were they doing here? He gave a weak smile.

"How are you holding up Mr. Kent?" Pete asked casually.

"Um, well, good, thank you. How are you kids holding up?" Jonathan asked.

"Just living the whole summer teenage life. You should've seen Pete checking out these girls that were going to the pool. Skimpy bikini's. And here was Pete, watching with binoculars. Puberty." Chloe revealed.

"I was watching birds!" Pete responded as he blushed.

"You were saying "Oh yeah, shake it" to birds?" Lana said. Pete looked down at the floor. Jonathan gave a sincere smile before it faded.

"Don't worry, Mr. Kent. If we hear anything from Clark we'll let you know." Chloe said, seemingly reading Jonathan's mind.

"But that's not exactly while we're here." Lana said excitedly with a cunning smile.

---

"Clark Kent. The boy on the farm." Alexander began.

"Stop it!" Lex yelled.

"How does it feel? Knowing that every time he is talking to you he's lieing to your face. Sure, not every time but you know he's hiding something from you don't you? Or are you just stupid? All these suspicions you have, all these thoughts you have. You know that he's hiding something. Smallville has never been normal. What makes this farmboy any different huh? I mean, he saved your life. You should be dead right now. Why don't you just embrace what you should be doing. You should be finding out who Clark Kent really is. Or, right, if he's your friend he'll tell you, huh? Wake up, Lex! Don't be this ignorant. You and I both know he's hiding something. And since he hasn't told you, I'm betting it's something huge. Something amazing. Spectacular." Alexander ranted.

"Get away from me!" Lex screamed.

"Bottom line: You're a failure. You always will be. Unless you figure out who your meant to be. Lex Luthor. Someone who will one day be the talk of legend. Can you be a legend, Lex? What's it going to be?" Alexander cued as he walked closer to Lex.

"This isn't real!" Lex responded as his eyes grew.

"The world can be yours!" Alexander finally spoke as he faded away. So did the island. 

Lex shot awake, drenched in sweat. Next to him, Helen reached over and touched Lex's bare chest.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. Lex breathed loudly and rapidly.

---

"This is like the most amazing stuff ever! I guess I have a long way to go." Bart said as he admired all of Clark's toys. A brand new stereo, strobe lights, jet skii's, a surfboard, mini-fridge, and a king sized bed, not to mention all the video game systems next to a large projection screen television.

"Discount Eddie's in Metropolis. "Open all night!" Clark said as he prepared to brag. Bart looked excited.

"Dude, I didn't think anyone could move like that except me! Because, hey, I'm the fastest man alive, Right?" Bart ranted on.

"Heh, well, keep thinking that kiddo. I can do things you couldn't even dream of." Clark said happily as he swiped the cookie Bart was about to eat.

"But you can't move--like a flash can you now?" Bart shot back.

"You clearly cheated. Where are you from, Bart?" Clark asked with intruige and jealousy.

"Not around here. That's for sure. I tend to travel."

"I'm with you. Nothing but hicktowns around here. How'd you get the ability to super speed? That's one of my abilities." Clark said as he dusted off his shoulder.

"One?" Bart paused. "A couple of years ago there was this accident. A freak accident. A huge flash of light hit me, and my body went into overdrive. Guess I'm a human lightning bolt huh? I mean, my parents made this whole big deal about it like everything was going to be okay. But, well, you should've seen the way they looked at me. I could tell nothing was gonna be the same." A silense ensued but finally Clark spoke.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. People like us, we just deserve to have fun. This is a gift." 

"We need to--tear it up ya mean?" Bart cued.

"Exactly." Clark said with a growing smile.

"What do you have in mind?" 

"Well, you think stealing petty wallets is fun, you haven't seen nothing yet! Trust me. We'll start off slow though, I want to show you a good time. All the attractions around here. What do you say?" Clark asked.

---

Clark walked on the sidewalk, clearly eyeing all the women walking by. He gave winks to a select few. Alantis. Clark strolled into the place like he owned it as Bart looked around in excitement. Strobe lights scattered light everywhere as people danced wildly to the blaring sounds from the DJ. 

"Allright. What do we first?" Bart said coolly.

"Everything. How about a little competition? First guy to get kissed or kissed back wins. Let's see you beat me on this one." Clark said with a guilty pleasure on his face.

"Never gonna catch me." Bart answered as he traveled over to a woman at the bar. Clark's eyes lit up as he searched for someone.

"Clark?" A voice echoed behind him. Chloe. Clark closed his eyes as he tried to hold his patience.

"Chloe." He recited as he wizzed to face her. Same blonde hair, same curious eyes. Chloe rushed to hug him.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!" Chloe said loudly as she embraced him. Clark held on to the hug and then reached for--

"Did you just grab my ass?" Chloe said quickly as she pulled away.

"Yep." Clark admitted.

"Uh huh. How about you just tell me where you've been! Everyone's been worrying about you!" She said with a frown starting on her face.

"Got bored of Snoresville. This is my new home. Nobody to save, nothing to do but well--hang out." 

"You have to come back, Clark. Lana and Pete--we've become a close knit group but we need you. The resident farmboy. Jimmy Crack Corn. Most importantly your parents need you."

"Well, I appreciate it Chloe. What I appreciate even more is how much you care about me. It's really sexy. A definite turn on. Kiss me." Clark said quickly as he edged towards Chloe and sucked her into a kiss. She tried to resist but she couldn't as their lips met. They kissed for seconds before Chloe finally got the courage to end it. She backed away as Clark looked almost hurt.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"What I want." Clark said confidently. He paused then spoke. "Please don't tell anyone where I am, Chloe. I'm happy here. Happy for the first time in awhile. Even though grabbing your ass would have made me happy if I'd ever thought of it before."

Chloe backed away as Clark watched.

"I'll keep your secret Clark." She whispered with a frown on her face. Clark watched as she walked away. 

---

"I'm from the future. I just ran back here to tell you that we're still in love a hundred years from now." Bart recited with a supposed charming smile. All he got was water thrown in his face and someone walking away. Bart swallowed as he wiped away the water in his face. His spiked blonde hair and red sweatshirt were wet. Just great, he thought.

"Did you see that kiss I planted on that chick?" Clark said as he appeared right by him.

"Yeah, I figured I would at least get something though. I think you rigged this one, personally." Bart paused. "What's your real name anyway? Kal isn't exactly a normal name."

"My real name? Clark Kent. I'm done with that name though. On to bigger and bigger things, my friend. Speaking of are you ready for our next attraction?" 

"What do you have in mind?" Bart asked.

---

"You want to end our marriage?" Helen asked softly as her hand left Lex's chest. Her long black hair and dark features were heightened by the suns rays. Lex swallowed.

"Helen--I've started to make mistakes with you. I'll never live up to the guy you want me to do. I don't want to be a disappointment to you. And who's to say that someday you won't wake up and decide you don't love me anymore? That's what everyone in my life has done. I can't take that risk. I can only take so much. I have to do this." Lex said as he tried not to choke up.

"If you do this then I don't think we could ever, ever work out, Lex. You know that?" Helen asked. 

"I have to. I'm sorry. I do love you, Helen." Lex said as she prepared to leave the bed.

"I love you too, Lex. But I guess I'll have to get used to saying I used to love you. So, I used to love you." Helen said. Lex looked at the empty bed around him as she walked away.

---

Metropolis Bank. Inside, people skulked around as they prepared to open for the day. Suddenly, a man wearing a hideous and almost demonic clown mask rushed into the bank.

"Everyone on the floor!" The man commanded. The crowd gasped and screamed as they fell to the floor. The man, along with several others ran around the room with large guns. Another one of the thieves dropped several stacks of bills into a bag. A security guard crawled behind the thief as he hoped to surprise him. The thief turned around and opened fire on the guard while a woman ducked for cover. A man in a ski mask broke through the glass window on a motorcycle. He swerved to a stop, knocking over one of the thieves. 

"Shoot the bastard!" One chimed. Another one of the thieves started to open fire on Clark, sending round after round at him. In slow motion, Clark easily knocked the bullets out the air with his hands and dodges them. When the thief looked, there was no one there. Until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Stick to balloon animals." Clark joked. Clark opened his fist, then launched the thief into the wall. Clark walked over to the desk where the thief was still spilling money in into the bag. Scared, the thief shot Clark over and over in the chest. Clark continued to stalk him. Clark lifted him and tossed him to the ground. 

"Your on, Bart." Clark tempted as he prepared to walk outside. Bart entered the room and began to collect money at a speed unmatched.

Police officers waited outside, pointing guns. Clark walked out slowly to the sidewalk and turned around, looking at all the chaos. Several voices on megaphones were speaking loudly. 

"Fall to your knees!" A woman said loudly.

"Put your hands up." Another said.

"This is your final warming!" The woman said loudly. Clark reached into his jacket as SWAT members began to scatter and shoot at him. The bullets bounced off of him. Clark stayed in place as his eyes began to shine red. Within moments, his eyes were leading a line of fire that reached for one of the police cars. In response, the police car jumped into the air and explodes while the officers dropped to the ground. The woman officer got back to her feet momentarily and held her gun before her as she continued to walk. She saw the mask of the perpertrator. Holding it up she saw bullet holes laced into the mask.

---

"That was insane! I can't believe we just robbed a bank!" Bart said in disbelief. 

"Got money. You told me last night that you steal from the have's. We used to be have nots. I must say, we make a good team." Clark complimented.

"Clark, I mean, I'm okay with stealing little things but--this is like really illegal. Really. We could get tossed in jail for years. I mean, this is moral suicide."

"Don't tell me your going to be a lameass too. Look, Bart, your the first person I've ever met that has had abilities and isn't from around here. You just have to embrace your abilities. With my power and your speed, we can show the world what we've got. How many chances are we going to have to do that if we just cower in fear and hide our abilities? I've got freedom I've never felt before."

"Yeah. I just--don't know Clark. I don't think this whole thing is gonna work." Bart said as he vanished in a split second.


	6. Run part three

Clark looked at the ground for a moment and then felt his scar lighting up. The Kryptonian letter "S". Clark ripped his shirt off as the scar began to burn immensely. He howled in pain and anger, mostly at his father. This was all his fault. Jor-El. But mostly at feeling so gulity for ruining all of his friends and families lies. As the pain continued to ensue, Clark slipped off the ring to relieve his body. Then he went to the one place Bart would be. Miami.

Clark entered a gigantic beach in Miami, searching for Bart. Sure enough, Bart was admiring girls as he gulfed down a red snowcone. He was now dressed in red swimming trunks but had the same yellow thunderbolt engraved on it.

"Clark?" Bart said as he suddenly was next to him.

"Hey. Bart. Bart Allen. That's your real name? Look, everything you've seen about me, I haven't been myself. I'm not exactly what you call normal. I didn't have a freak accident. I was born this way. I know I told you that, but with my abilitity--when I was wearing that red kryptonite ring, I wasn't myself. Not really." Clark clarified.

"Not yourself? I thought you were a pretty cool guy. I just don't mind doing little stuff, stealing something here and there but I'm not a bad guy. Ya know? I didn't ask to be this superhuman freak, it just happened. It's my legacy, I guess." Bart said as they both walked across the hot sand.

"You told me about this beach last night when we were talking. I like it. That snowcone looks really good by the way. Do they have any blue and red ones blended together?" Clark asked.

"Uh--yeah. Hold on." Bart said. Within seconds Bart zipped back.

"I gave the money away. Anonymous charity. I have enough as it is. The thing is Bart, stealing isn't the best way to go. I mean, it gives you a rush but, I feel empty all the time now. I ran away from my family because I felt guilty cause I kept hurting them. I have to live with that. But you, you've got a future. You can make a difference."

"So can you, Clark." Bart answered back as they slurped down a snowcone.

"You didn't steal that snowcone did you?" Clark asked.

"Nope. Gave them some cash. Real cash that I didn't steal." Bart answered.

"The point is that stealing isn't right. Even if that wasn't part of me, I wasn't thinking and I shouldn't have sucked you into this. Any of it. You don't want to hurt people like I have." Clark said. Bart nodded.

"I wish that I could sound so sure of things as you." Bart started. Clark smiled a genuine and sincere smile as they both glanced around at all the people around them.

"When you do come back to Earth, Clark, I hope that you get your life back. You can't run forever. I may be what, the fastest guy around but even I know that." Bart said. He paused. "You got a lot of powers, ya know. Even more than me. It's like your a super man or something." Bart said with a laugh.

"So, um, what are you going to do now?" Clark asked. Bart thought about it for a few seconds.

"I don't know. I mean, it's a big world. I figured I'd check it out, see if there's anyone else out there like us. Maybe start, like, a club or league or something." Bart reached for his backpack with the thunderbolt on it as Clark looked disappointed.

"You could come with me." Bart said sensing Clark's loneliness too.

"Or you could stay." Clark answered.

"You have a fun life, Clark. And it sounds like you have a great life at home. I saw the photos in your apartment. Of your friends and family. You'll have a great life, but it's not mine. I have no reason to stay in Metropolis."

"You have me." Clark said hopefully. Bart grinned.

"Thanks for being my friend." Bart said with a big smile on his face. Clark knew he was leaving. Bart turned to leave.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Bart turned around.

"Tell you what. You and me. Metropolis. If you can catch me--I'll think about it." Bart challenged.

&&&&&

Lex glanced at a ringing cell phone. Seeing the caller I.D., he looked flatly at the cell phone before answering it.

"Lex, how are you doing my son?" Lionel said professionally.

"Dad. Hey. I'm heading to the business social you told me about. I got to see the Eifel Tower a few hours ago." Lex said. Lionel chuckled.

"That is just fantastic. Glad to here it son. I have something to tell you, but um, I wanted to know. When are you coming back here? Luthercorp is waiting for you."

"I don't want to disappoint you, but I was thinking of staying here. I mean, in the business world. I think we can turn Luthercorp even bigger, dad. I've met some great business leaders, and I think we've found some people that share some longtime goals that rival ours." Lex said with a smile.

"Lex, I am sure you are having fun with your little tea parties, finely astute women and clad friends, but this is here and now. You need to learn how to become a leader alongside me. To be frank here, I am a little disappointed." Lionel said. The worlds stung Lex.

"Oh." Lex paused. "What did you need to tell me?" Lex asked.

"Nothing. I have to get going, Lex, have fun with your little adventures. Remember that Luthercorp is waiting." Lionel said sternly as Lex closed the phone and let the words soak in.

&&&&&

Pete handed Lana his pair of binoculaurs.

"What are they doing now?" Pete whispered.

"Jonathan's giving her roses just like we instructed. He's got this down to a tea. Thanks to me and Chloe." Lana said as she punced Pete on the shoulder.

"I helped! I have the binoculars don't I? It's a shame Chloe couldn't make it."

"She said she was going to the Daily Planet but then she called and said her assosiates were making her go to that club Atlantis. Can you believe it?"

"Yes. Chloe was always a wild one." Pete admitted. They both laughed together.

"I wish Clark would be here. He would probably come up with some far-fetched excuse why he couldn't help out. But personally, I always figured he was doing something special when he didn't show up. Helping people, I guess." Lana said with a smile as Pete nodded. Lana looked to the sun, hoping it would provide some answers to where Clark would be. She wished the sun would point Clark in the direction back to Smallivlle.

&&&&&

The Metropolis skyscrapers were surrounded by business people and people carrying newspapers. Across several blocks, newspapers flew out of their arms. It wasn't the wind though. Bart blazed past the Daily Planet as Clark followed in close persuit. They ran around Metropolis for minutes. Each time Clark came close to catching Bart, but could never grab him. Clark knew where Bart was leading him. The road to Smallville. Clark chased Bart down a road lined with corn. Clark drew closer to Bart as the scenery disappeared in a blur and new scenery reappeared for a moment. Bart looked back at Clark, smiling, while he ran backwards. Clark smiled widely back at him. With one small wave goodbye, Bart gained even more speed as he accelerated away. His body flashed red and soon he was out of sight, too fast for Clark to even keep up. Clark came to a stop in the middle of the road while he looked in amazement at Bart's speed. Then he gave one more smile to the direction Bart went.

Martha's red hair was glistened by the sun. Candles were surrounded by a full meal full of assortments of food.

"You came up with this by yourself?" Martha quizzed. Jonathan tried to put on his acting side of him.

"Uh, yes." Jonathan answered but was matched with a smile. "I may have had a hand in this."

"I love you." Martha gushed.

"I love you too." Jonathan responded.

"We'll have our family again. We'll have the Kents again." Martha answered. Jonathan closed his eyes as the two began to kiss. On the table there was a picture of Clark as a child.

&&&&&

Clark watched on as his parents began to kiss. Clark smiled weakly. Then he saw the picture of himself on the table. They still cared about him. Clark's heart began to be full of butterflies. He wanted to talk to his parents again. But he wasn't ready.

"I love you." Clark said. Before they could react, Clark slipped on the red kryptonite ring. With one last look, he stared at the boy in the photograph who had just started life. The boy. Now he was almost a man. But he still had his family. Someday his life would be as simple as it used to be. Someday he would be a hero just liked he dreamed about being as a kid. With a weak smile he vanished. He vanished in nearly a blink of an eye.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	7. Chapter Three, Arrival

SMALLVILLE

CHAPTER THREE, "ARRIVAL"

Clark ran out to the road as he made sure all the people were gone. There was only one person outside. It was Lana. Clark's eyes widened as he could practically picture the dream. Like he was living the nightmare he had been having over the last two months. It was coming. The meteor gained momentum as it came even closer to Lana. Lana was only frozen, she could only stare at the meteor. There was no time to react. But if Clark did act, Lana would know that Clark wasn't human. No human could travel that fast. Clark's heart seemed to melt as he knew there was only one second left to make a decision. Clark super sped over as fast as he could as the meteor caught fire, aiming directly for Lana. Pulling Lana out of the way, and he rose over her, shielding her completely with his body. Lana's eyes grew huge as Clark looked to the sky. The meteor was coming right for him. The meteor crunched against Clark loudly but Clark focused everything out, focusing only on protecting Lana. Opening his eyes seconds later, he saw that the meteor shower had died down. At least for now. But then reality sank in. He could feel that Lana was still scared. Her parents had died in the second meteor shower.

"Everything's going to be okay." Clark said. Rising up, Clark looked away while Lana looked at him in complete astonishment. Clark looked at her for what seemed only a second than began to jog away so she wouldn't see him when he supersped. Tears fell from Lana's face.

&&&&&

Lex walked to the cornfield, the same one he had traveled to as a kid. Instead of fear, he felt comfortable. Almost at peace. Opening his arms, Lex took a whiff of the sweet smell of fire. Closing his eyes, Lex drifted away to a world without pain. Without conflict. Where he mattered. Large meteors began to race all around him, dashing away some of the cornrows. Lex stood as he waited the meteors to take him away. From it all. With a deep breathe he hoped that there would be no more pain. But then he heard a sound in the sky. Two people were in the sky. Were they flying? The two began to descend rapidly. Lex looked like a stone. This was supposed to be impossible. Running as fast as he could, Lex hopped into the porsche the moment he reached it. This was unbelievable. Did they come from the meteor shower?

&&&&&

Lionel's pubils were gone. Several sheets of paper were in front of him. Suddenly, he looked up at the ceiling.

"The disciples of Zod." Lionel said surely. He paused. "They must be stopped!"

A clean-looking and clean-dressed businessman entered, carrying a suitcase.

"Mr. Luthor, a meteor shower has just occured in Smallville. Do you want me to page your son to see if he's okay?" He asked while he walked closer to his desk.

"Mr. Luthor?" He repeated.

"They will all be--eradicated." Lionel added. He looked up at his employee who quivered once he saw Lionel's eyes. Lionel looked to the skyline of Metropolis before scribbling down more symbols.

&&&&& 

"Non, you will let me do the killing of Kal-El." A skinny, short dark haired, light-skinned woman said who could have been a fourty year old woman.

"What about the other?" Non answered, the man who was the same age as her with even less hair and who seemed to be both happy and torturted.

"Kal-El is our main concern!" The woman nearly yelled. They both walked into the Cawatche Caves, their eyes trained and prepared. Walking towards the center of the cave, the woman smiled as she located the octagonal key easily. Opening her palm, the key flew to it briskly.

Lex watched in awe at the people in front of him. The octagonal key. He always knew the Kawatche Cave was the epicenter of it all. Suddenly, a whoosh sound began and then he looked behind him and saw the two people.

"You are not Kal-El, are you?" The man asked in disappointment.

"Who are you?" Lex asked, still astonished.

"He is not Kal-El. Just another weakling. But let's put him to the test, shall we?" The woman said with a disturbing tone.

The man made a lunge for Lex, but Lex used his reflexes and went for a punch. It was blocked by the man's palm. Within moments, a hand was wrapped around his throat while blood began to surge out. Then he was flung several feet away.

&&&&&

Clark smiled at another one of the people he had helped to safety or calmed down. In an instant it all vanished and he appeared in a dark abyss.

"Kal-El, my son. You have collected the three stones. Your destiny has not yet been fulfilled. A dark force has been awakened. It is up to you to destroy it, then return to me." Jor-El instructed.

"What do I have to do?" Clark asked. His black hair blew in the wind.

"The disciples of Zod have arrived on Earth. It is up to you to stop them. Then you will be able to come to me and accept the true direction of what is ahead."

"What if I can't defeat these people? Who is Zod?" Clark said loudly.

"You will learn these things in time. But you must defeat them. Immediately." Jor-El said as the darkness disappeared and Clark found himself back where he had been, but not before he was given something. Clark looked around, trying to find where these people were who he must battle.

&&&&&

Enterting the Kawatche Cave, Clark saw that Lex was hurt. He rushed to him.

"Lex?" Clark asked as he tried to wake him up. He woke up groggily.

"Clark. It's been too long." Lex said with a weak smile. Lex got up slowly. They embraced for a few seconds.

"How did you get like that?" Clark asked.

"I had this coming huh? Well, uh, I had a hunch they would come here. This is the epicenter. But Clark, I saw them fly. I know it sounds impossible but I could swear that they--flew."

"It does sound impossible." Clark said as he nodded.

"They said they were looking for someone named Kal-El. Doesn't sound familiar to you, does it Clark?" Lex joked with a nudge.

"No." Clark said with a superficial chuckle.

"It's good to see you Clark. I'm back to Smallville for good." Lex paused. "Things have been a lot different lately. I mean, since the divorce. I thought leaving Smallville would make me feel satisfied. Dining in the fanciest restaurants, meeting great businessmen, seeing the most beautiful places around the world. It was amazing. But then I realized that I was running away from all my problems. I had to face my father and my business. And I had to come back to the friendships I had. Your probably the biggest reason why I came back."

"I'm glad your back."

"Clark, when I was away I got to see something real. I got a good look at myself, or at least the part of me I've always tried to ignore. I was just wondering if you ever felt the same way. If it's normal." Lex said.

"Lex, I guess we all have to take a look at our dark side sooner or later." Clark answered.

"The problem is that if you stare at it long enough, it can get hard to tell the two sides apart." Lex responded with a hint of fear.

&&&&&

"Ursa. Should we waste our time laying waste to this city?" Non said, rolling his eyes. She had just demolished a police car with her heat vision. People rushed to run away from more violence.

"It is amusing. They will bow to us soon." Ursa answered. A noise erupted from behind them. A voice boomed.

"I heard you were looking from me. I am Kal-El." Clark said firmly.

"At last!" Non shouted. Clark began to walk towards them.

"I saw you all on the news. You can't hurt innocent people!" Clark shouted.

"The few must be sacrificed for the many." Non answered.

"They deserved to die! This is ours now!" Ursa chimed in. Clark studied both of them, looking for weaknesses.

"Sacrifice me. Because I'm not going to let you kill anyone else." Clark said confidently.

"You must join us, Kal-El. This can be our world. Our Krypton." Non offered.

"Rule alongside General Zod. Or you will be destroyed." Ursa shouted.

"This is my home! Smallville is my home!" Clark shouted. This was the one thing he had learned.

"So be it." Non said as he cracked his knuckles. Non appeared in front of Clark, taking a hard swing at Clark's face. Clark flew in the air and smashed into a cars windshield. Ura appeared by him.

"You have become weak. Just like the rest of these humans!" Ursa shouted as she punched at him furiously, slinging him to the sidewalk. Non appeared in front of him, but Clark managed to take a swing on his chest. Ursa reappeared and began to choke the life out of him. He was beginning to fall out of conciousness.

"Wait. Kal-El is holding back. He does not want these humans to see his true power." Non said as Ursa let go of Clark's neck.

"He is holding back for this inferior race?" Ursa screamed. Clark regained himself and thought up a plan.

"I'll join you. Don't hurt anyone I care for. The rest can be destroyed. Let me go a crystal. A crystal that will help me achieve my destiny. It will guide us." Clark spoke.

"We will go with you."

"No, let us lay waste to this city. Even if he does betray us, there is no where for him to run. It will be a game. We are the strongest Kryptonians." Ursa said with a devious smile. Clark vanished, preparing to use every second to come up with a plan.


	8. Arrival part two

"Mr. Luthor." One of Lex's boyguards said as Lex strolled into his mansion. His desk, fireplace, and pool table still remained. His home wasn't harmed by the meteors.

"Yes?" Lex answered, mind racing.

"I just receieved a phone call from one of the employees at Luthercorp. The man said that your father is in a canatonic state."

"And?"

"Er--I just thought you should know, sir."

"Let me know if his condition changes. Now if you'll excuse me." Lex said, taking a seat on his desk chair. Flipping his computer screen open and typing furiously for minutes. Finally, he got what he wanted. Satellite pictures of the meteor shower.

&&&&&

"Pete." Clark said, appearing at Pete's house. He held a box in his hand.

"Clark? Hey. We barely got out of Smallville in all of the traffic! It was crazy. Got back sooner. Supposedly some places got hit real hard." Pete said.

"Pete, um, I don't know how to say this. But in the meteor shower, two kryptonians--well--came here in a ship. Their destroying the city. I need you to use this green kryptonite on them." Clark said quickly.

"This sounds dangerous!" Pete said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm in." Pete answered.

&&&&&

"General Zod will be much pleased. Kal-El has potential, but is weak. Either way, this earth will be our home." Non examined, destroying a cable with his heat vision. Sparks flew everywhere.

"This octagonal key. We can speak to Jor-El." Ursa said, touching the key, feeling its smooth surface.

"He will feel the pain we cause. His own son will go to the place that he created. He will go to the Phantom Zone."

"The time has come. Let us go get Kal-El." Ursa said impatiently. They both zipped to the Kent farm, hearing a frequency of the House of El's. They entered a loft. Just then, someone walked towards them. Someone must have a death wish, Ursa thought. He was young. Nearly the same age of Kal-El. He opened a box. Walking closer, they saw it. Green kryptonite. They both began to fall to their knees.

"Our home is our only poision. We are your homes poision." Ursa squeled. Struggling, Non fell to the floor. Clark entered.

"Not anymore." Clark answered, holding a small pentagon shaped blue crystal in his hand. The House of El. Jor-El had given it to him. This would send them to the Phantom Zone. Holding it up, he pointed it to Ursa and Non. Nothing happened. Soon after, Ursa's eyes lit up. She demolished the green kryptonite easily. They both rose up evilly.

"You have chosen to align yourself against us. Your plan is weak. That is not how you defeat us. Your life is about to end, Kal-El." Non said, superspeeding with a strong uppercut, sending him flying outside the loft and into a bunch of hay outside. Ursa grinned and took a harsh swing at the man who had tried to injure them. He was sent flying also, instantly unconcious.

Clark rose again. This time, he surprised Non. Taking a swing, he found his fist locked in Non's fist. Non took a swing, but this time Clark caught it with his own fist. Ursa followed it with a kick that sent Clark again flying, this time falling into a fence on the farm. Clark felt pain.

"The last son of Krypton. You are weak. General Zod will have no problem with you. You could have ruled with us!" Non shouted, appearing by him and kicking him, sending him flying again. Ursa grabbed Clark's neck again, squeezing it. Clark focused his strength. He had fought against numerous enemies. He had to do this. For Lana. For his family. Focusing his power, he grabbed onto Ura's arm, slowly pulling it away from his neck. Continuing his grip, he continued his tight grip on Ursa's arm.

"The Phantom Zone will be your home." Ursa said, trying to throw a punch at Clark. Clark dodged it, grabbing his fist too. He continued his tight grip on both of their arms. Clark felt them overpowering them. Two was too much.

They both grinned at Clark, knowing they were stronger. Clark tried to superspeed away, but they grabbed onto him halfway across the farmland. Non took a punch that hit Clark across the face, weakening him, but keeping him in place. Ursa followed it with a kick that sent Clark across the farm again. Blood began shed itself on Clark's face. Suddenly, Ursa slid a bracelet off of her wrist. She launched it near Clark. It missed, but then started to go into the air. Midway to the sky, it merged itself into a vortex.

Both Ursa and Non focused their heat vision on Clark. Losing his footing, Clark knew he was about to get sucked into the Phantom Zone. The vortex tried to suck him in, forcing Clark to exert all of his force to fight against it. At the last moment of power, Clark used a fist and knocked a hole in the ground, anchoring himself in it. But Clark's grip was loosening. He struggled with every fiber of his being. But then he thought of what the had to lose. Clark regained his grip and then thrusted himself foward. With a determined look, he pushed the shocked Kryptonians into the vortex. Within moments, they were sucked in. The vortex suddenly morphed into a metallic rectangle with their images in it. It flew into the sky and went into the deep distance. Clark grabbed onto the octagonal key that was now in his posession.

&&&&&

"You betrayed me!" Clark shouted. He had put the key back into the wall. Jor-El's voice wasn't far away.

"It was a test, my son. You can not rely on my help always. You must expect the unexpected. There are dark forces that are out there. You must face them alone, and only then will you grow strong. Then you can be the leader we need." The voice said sternly.

"I could've went into the Phantom Zone! Or died!" Clark interjected.

"There will be challenges in the days ahead. If you fail now then there is no hope for you. You can be the strongest person in all of the world. But to get there you must face the dark forces around you. The world is depending on you to be its savior."

"I want to be normal! I want to be with my family again! And that's what I'm going to do!" Clark shouted.

"This is your decision, Kal-El. But if you do not return to me soon and begin your true divine destiny, then you will lose everything you hold dear to you. That is one bare truth."

Clark's figure stayed posed, pondering those words.

&&&&&

Chloe's voice startled him, sending Clark's eyes darting towards the shadow.

"Clark? Is that you" Chloe asked, her small figure and blonde hair easily letting Clark know who was there.

"Chloe. Um, hi." Clark said. She examined Clark, seeing that his farmboy attire was back in shining colors.

"Kinda far from your new 'hood, aren't you, Clark?" Chloe shot back.

"I'm so sorry for everything Chloe. I really am. I just wasn't myself. I don't want to make excuses but--" Clark started.

"That's what friends do." Chloe said. Clark continued.

"You knew where I was all summer and didn't tell anyone. You didn't have one reason to do it. But you did. Thank you." Clark finished, walking over and hugging Chloe, cherishing that he was returning to his old life.

"I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to tell you about me and Lana, but I couldn't get the heart to. One day we could work out Chloe. But you know what? I just want to be your best friend. Or try to. That's all I want right now. I owe you everything." Clark said. Chloe nodded but closed her eyes. Once the hug ended, Clark looked to the exit of the Kawatche Caves, while Chloe looked at a symbol in the caves.

&&&&&

Lex opened the doors to Luthercorp Plaza, in particular, Lionel's room. The CEO.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Lex asked hours later. It was mid afternoon. Sun shined through, illuminating the room. Lionel looked normal and poised.

"Hello, son." Lionel answered with a cunning but dangerous look.

"I was worried about you. The doctors--they said you were in a catatonic state. I came as soon as I could." Lex said, walking over to look his father over.

"Oh, yes, I know. Don't worry, son, I'm okay." Lionel answered.

"Any reason of what caused it?" Lex asked, eyebrows raised.

"Lex, come to me son." Lionel asked. Lex slowly walked over till he was was next to Lionel.

"You found out hours ago, didn't you? You didn't come to see me." Lionel revealed.

"No, Dad, I just found out. Victoria and I were aboard the Luthercorp jet--" Lex began.

"You chose not to come to me son. It's okay. I deserve it. The truth is, I haven't been a good enough father for you." Lionel said. I regret so much. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should've been better." Lionel said. Lex began to clap.

"Bravo! Dad, that was just amazing. I'll give it to you, your a good actor. Superb." Lex complimented.

"I'm not acting, son." Lionel said.

"Every day of my life I've known that I haven't measured up to your standards. Everyday people looked at me like I'm a disappointment. You know whose the one person that is the number one source of that look? You. Your the reason. The point of this recollection? I don't need you. I don't want you in my life. I won't have you in my life. That's the point." Lex said loudly, letting off steam. He charged out of the room. Lionel watched intently.

&&&&&

Martha sat down, looking at a picture of her, Jonathan, and a younger Clark. The room is nearly empty. She was finally home. Or at least what was supposed to be her home. A door opened. Martha's eyes darted and her heart rate heightened. Her mouth opened when she saw Clark.

"Clark." Martha said in shock.

"Mom." Clark answered back with a weak but sincere smile. She began to sob.

"I'm sorry for everything, the baby, all of it." Clark said.

"We never blamed you."

"I'm home now. For good." Clark said, looking around the house and seeing it practically empty. The door again opened, this time Jonathan walked in.

"Honey, I don't know what happened. Must have been the meteors or something. I honestly don't--" Jonathan stopped when he saw Clark.

"Hi." Clark said uneasily.

"Your back, son." Jonathan said with an amazed look on his face.

"For good." Clark said. Jonathan placed a hand on Clark's shoulder.

"We missed you so much." Jonathan said softly.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I had to leave. I kept hurting everyone around me. I hurt everyone around me. I had to find a way out. The red kryptonite just fueled me and I couldn't stop it. To be honest, I don't think I'd be back if it wasn't for the--"

"The what?"

"The meteor shower. I--I think Jor-El's the cause of this. My father. His voice, it told me that somehow these three crystals were tainted and it caused this whole meteor shower." Clark stumbled.

"Clark--we'll talk about all of this. We'll figure everything out. Right now the most important thing is that your alive--and your back with us. Your family. We love you." Jonathan said warmly.


	9. Arrival part three

Lionel shuffled through the papers. All of these symbols, what did they mean? Had he created them? They were intruiging. One can almost get obsessed with them, Lionel thought.

&&&&&

It was night. The flames of a fireplace lit the room. Lex sat at his laptop, listening to the clock tick. Victoria entered, looking as elegant as he could imagine. Lex's eyes seemed to look weary.

&&&&&

"Your okay." Victoria said, her worried face vanishing.

"Of course. I had to dodge a few meteors but hey--all in a day's work right? How was Metropolis?" Lex quizzed.

"I made a day out of it. I went shopping. I figured, why not?" Victoria responded. Lex seemed pleased.

"Ah. Sounds like you made the most of it, eh?" Lex paused. "I'm glad you made it there safely. It's a shame that this meteor shower even happened. Do you know how many lives have been shattered by these events? This has happened twice. Makes you wonder if it really is a coincedence, or something more."

"Yes, it does, I suppose." Victoria said, stepping in high heels over to give him a massage. Lex shut the laptop screen.

"Things have changed so much lately. I use to feel like I was losing my footing." Lex said.

"And now?" Victoria asked.

"I feel like I'm better than ever." Lex said with a grin. Victoria's eyebrows raised.

"I'll meet you for dinner. I need to go pick out a dress for you." Victoria answered. Lex watched as she left, then lifted up the screen. His smile faded into pure concentration. Two screens were open on his computer. Clicking one, Lex studied the wide picture. A picture of what seemed to be--a ship. A black ship. One that was surrounded by meteors. The meteor shower was connected to Smallville. In more ways then one.

&&&&&

Pete mended his injuries with ice. It was a rough day. But at least he had something. Clark had given him a gift. A new Playstation. The card on the gift read, "I used to have one of these but I returned it. Have fun gaming. I owe you one."

Chloe looked blankly at the computer screen. She was at the Daily Planet. The title of the document she was staring at read, "The Kawatche Caves, the truth behind the mysteries." The only words she had written was Clark Kent. Moving her computer mouse, she moved over to close out the screen. The sceen brought up a warning--"Are you sure you want to exit without saving?". Chloe stared at the words and bit her lip.

&&&&&

The cornrows were demolished. A ship was hidden from the world. A liquid began to fall from the ship. It formed a man.

"They have been killed. Killed. My two disciples." A man said. He looked like a fifty year old human. Dark short hair, stern features. Beside him, the liquid formed into a human creature. A human who could be in his thirties. He looked normal.

"It was a test. I do not want you to be sent to the Phantom Zone. Kal-El should not be taken lightly. We're on his place of inhabitance." The figure announced.

"General Zod will rule again."

"He will, sir." The new human said to his master, General Zod.

"What will do we do now?" Zod asked, his hands in his shoulders.

"Wait. I will gain his trust, then when he least expects it, when he's at his weakest, we will strike."

"That is the strategy?"

"I am the BrainInteractive Construct, do not underestimate me." The creature said.

"We will wait then. How will you gain his trust?"

"All in due time. Soon, this planet will be ours. This race needs to be eliminated. They are worth little."

"All will kneel before Zod." Zod said with a sick smile, looking over at his creation.

&&&&&

Shellshocked, Lana wandered into the talon. Questions raced through her mind. All of her questions had been answered but new ones started to linger. She looked around helplessly, for someone to be there to answer them. Then she saw something. A necklace. A necklace that looked familiar. Moving to a table, she picked it up, admiring it. But something was different. Marveling at it, she discovered the green meteor rock that had been clipped was now clear. Crystal clear. The necklace was beautiful.

&&&&&

Clark looked at the sunset outside, lost in thought. Footsteps emerge, and Clark knew who was arriving from a porsche.

"Hey, Lex, you missed the garage sale." Clark joked.

"Thanks, but, um, I'm actually doing my own share of purging through the mansion." Lex said. He stepped foward, handing Clark a piece of paper. Clark read it.

"You bought our farm?" Clark said in shock.

"I put your names in the deed." Lex answered.

"I can't accept this. This is too much."

"There's nothing to accept but my gratitude. You know what? My life has been so much of a whirlwind lately. I needed help. I was lost. I had spent my summer with the sharpest minds and had so many great experiences. But it wasn't home. So, I got out your compass that your parents gave me, and you want to know where it pointed? In the direction of Smallville. That's all I needed." Lex paused. "The least I can do is let you keep your farm. I owe you that."

"I'll tell my parents what you told me, Lex. Thank you." Clark said kindly. "We'll find a way to pay you back."

"I'm not worried about that, Clark. If it's not too presumptous, I'd like to consider myself a part of the family." Lex answered.

"My best friend too." Clark answered.

"Can I ask you something? Um, this is going to sound really crazy, Clark. I told you earlier I saw people fly, and maybe I was just imagining it. But I looked at satelite pictures and you know what I found? A picture of a black ship." Lex said, handing him a picture of a ship with a frictionless surface. It was shaped like a pentagon too.

"The things I've seen, Lex, the things you've seen. I believe just about anything's possible." Clark said.

"Let me ask you another question. Do you think it's possible that in the last meteor shower something came here?" Lex asked.

&&&&&

Clark took his seat at the dinner table, admiring his parents. They had accepted him. This was his home.

"Now, Clark, I know your a growing boy so I know this won't fill you. The only place that can do that is a buffet." Martha joked.

"Hey, are you saying I'm fat?" Clark joked back.

"Oh no. Although you can eat everything the fridge in a matter of minutes." Jonathan said.

"That's totally different than being fat. That's called having super powers. It works up an appetite." Clark said with a smile.

"I don't suppose you'd be up to farmwork again?" Jonathan asked.

"You bet I'm up to it!" Clark said loudly. Martha began to bring plates over, but Clark supersped and set them in nearly three seconds.

"So are you going to let us know how your life was?" Martha asked, pretending like Clark's speed was completely over.

"Well, I battled two super powered Kryptonians and banished them to criminal isolationism, met a superpowered thief who was faster than me, dodged bullets, had confrontations with law enforcements, bought all the gifts money could buy, and touched Chloe's butt." Clark clarified. Jonathan's mouthed now dropped.

"Uh. Hm." Jonathan paused. "How are my hamburgers?"

"Perfect." Clark answered with a grin. He had a lot of explaining to do. His destiny was waiting. The meteor shower was just the beginning. He had what mattered the most. The people who he loved. He didn't know how it would turn out, but those people in his life were enough to make him happy.

&&&&&

A young woman appeared in a row of cornfields, studying the Smallville sign that nearly had been demolished. The meteor capital of the world. She had curly long blonde hair, and looked confused. She looked at a bracelet. She wore a red and blue shirt with blue jeans. Slipping on a silver cuff, the mysterous woman stood up, raising her right hand and then bursting into flight, leaving pink ripples behind. The bracelet glided in the wind. The bracelet with the symbol for the House of El.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	10. Chapter Four, Onyx

SMALLVILLE

CHAPTER FOUR, "ONYX"

Lex glared at a glass tank. Not a normal glass tank. Inside was a piece of green meteor rock. A large laster projector pointed at the meteor rock. Beside Lex, a doctor made minor adjustments.

"Are you sure you've corrected the problem Dr. Sinclair?" Lex asked.

"Absouletly Mr. Luthor. The stimulations have all been positive. Increasing the thermal varations by ninety-eight percect should eliminate the seperation impurity."

Dr. Sinclair walked over to his state of the art Dell computer and began punching in numbers.

"All you had to do was turn up the heat?"

"It's not that simple, Mr. Luthor. The composition of these meteor rocks is highly unusual. Calculating the exact temperature was a challenge." Dr. Sinclair answered.

"One I hope your up to. If this works, I'll leave a mark on the world no one will ever forget."

Sinclair handed Lex a pair of dark protective glasses. Slipping on, Lex took a deep breath and stood next to the glass tank. The sequence began. A narrow blue laser began to move slowly till it struck the center of the rock. The rock began to swirl. Below the kryptonite, plant seeds began to reveal themselves. The seeds began to be exposed to the radiation.

"Irregular molecular stimulation noted in the seeds." The computer noted.

"Power objective has been attained. Molecular activity is exceeding the control model." Sinclair began, becoming distressed. "The thermal level is continuing to accelerate."

"What's happening?" Lex asked in awe, seeing the green glow of the meteor rock darken, becoming completely black, while a flashing blue light strobed on the seeds of the tank.

"Shut it down!" Lex commanded.

"I'm trying!" Sinclair shot back.

The blue energy in the black meteor rock began to grow in strength, while the rock began to crack. Sinclair backed away slowly, in awe of what was happening.Lex took one more look then began to stroll away. Just at that moment, the meteor rock burst with bluish-purple energy, striking Lex on the back. His arms flailed to his sides while he screamed, his body shaking as if he was being electrocuted. Lex stopped to the floor once the energy stopped. The glass tank had exploded. Lex stood up, groaning in pain. All of the tables in the room had been knocked over. The computer had been destroyed. Lex kneeled to one foot and helped Dr. Sinclair to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked kindly.

Sinclair rose up, bleeding from one eye, but mustering a small nod. They both looked around the room.

Behind the shattered meteor rock tank, a man who had been lying their rose up, watching them leave in disbelief. He looked just like Lex.

A football rested on the grass. It rested until two hands snatched it up. Clark began chattering to himself.

"What a ball game folks! It all comes down to this. With five seconds left, the crowd will be treated to one amazing moment here in the final seconds." Clark said to himself, dressed in his usual flannel shirt and blue jeans. Clark held the ball in his hands, looking at it intently. Running backwards a few paces, Clark hurled the football into the air as far as he could throw it.

"A bullet deep downfield! Way past his own receiver! Wait! Kent's now flying down the field! He's going to catch his own pass!"

Clark used his speed to wiz over seconds later, going far to catch his deep pass.

"Touchdown! The Crows win! Kent is unbelievable!" He said to himself, grasping his hands on the football and smiling to himself. Suddenly, footsteps emerged.

"Talking to yourself?" Pete asked, trying not to laugh.

"No. I was uh, practicing acting. I'm thinking of trying out for acting classes. You know, pretending like your someone else. I could really get into it."

"You would be one terrible actor." Pete answered. They both laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think I could pull that one off." Clark said.

"How are ya adjusting to Smallville life?"

"Pretty good. Well, things are a little different. I haven't exactly seen Lana much lately. I was so use to her being the girl next door. And Chloe, well, you know about her and the Daily Planet. Lex seems to be a little busier than usual too."

"Still looking for your place?" Pete started, pausing. "Why don't we try out for the football team? I was thinking a lot about it during the summer. I went to the gym a lot. Well, a few times anyway."

"It would make us almost big shots. Remember how popular Whitney was?" Clark said excitedly.

"Now you just have to convince your parents."

"Yeah. No easy feat considering I ran away to Metropolis for three months."

"How was it there? I mean, away from your parents and living the life."

"I would be lieing if I said I hated it. I became almost someone else. I did things I never should've done. Pete, I mean, I used my powers to steal money, to buy the most expensive things, to get girls."

"Now your talkin'." Pete said with a smile.

"I bought your game system with my own money. Which reminds me, I need to figure out a way to leave you out of my schemes."

"No, what you need to do is find your soulmate. Lana Lang." Pete said, picking up a football.

"Shutup." Clark answered, knowing Pete was right.

"Go long." Pete said, picking up the football. That won't be a problem, Clark thought.

Lex walked briskly into his mansion, opening the doors. He saw Lionel sitting on the couch, who stood up to greet him.

"Lex. I haven't forgotten. I know I'm, I'm not welcome here, but I heard there was an accident at Luthorcorp and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine Dad, thanks for the concern." Lex answered sincerly.

Lex walked past Lionel, placing a suitcase on his desk.

"Well, I'm grateful your in one piece. Sorry for the intrusion." Lionel said.

"Dad. Are you still planning your charity fundraiser Sunday? I mean, I know it's been a week since you've planned this but I just wanted to make sure your still having it."

Lionel smiled.

"Yes. I must say it's quiete an interesting challenge trying to get every single one of the deep pockets to show up. Even if you are one of the most promising companies."

"Would it help if I made a few calls? I've met a few million dollar minds. And tell you what, Victoria and I will both reach out and make an attendance. We'll even donate a generous amount of money to the cause." Lex said.

"Really? You'd do that?" Lionel asked, a smile growing.

"Yes. I'll reach out to those relunctant pockets." Lex answered. Lionel seemed taken off guard.

"You must be rubbing off on me. I admit, I had my doubts about the motives behind your sudden philanthropy, but I can see how much joy helping the less fortunate is bringing you. Dad, I'm, I'm proud of you." Lionel stood speechless. He reached forward, touching Lex's face.

"I am truly grateful. Thank you, Lex. For everything."

Lionel smiled as he left the room. Lex opened a suitcase, staring at Dr. Sinclair's notes. Suddenly, someone appeared behind Lex.

"Amazing work isn't it?" The voice boomed.

Lex whizzed around, startled by the voice talking to him. It was himself.

"Hello, me. Meet the real you." The voice said with confidence.

Lex awoke, trying to move, but feeling binded. He was chained. Looking around, he saw that he was chained to a support beam.

"Well, I can't have you running about can I?"

"Who are you?" Lex shouted.

"Oh, well, that's a question I've been struggling with for years. Well, you have. Goody to shoes. I really hate you, Lex. Rememeber me? From your dreams? Alexander. Here in the flesh. Here's the clincher." Lex said with a silent note after. "I'm you!"

"Remember this room? You keep artifacts in here. Remarkable. I know everything about you. How you lost your hair in the first meteor shower, and the dreams you have. Let's have a flashback to kick us off. Remember that car wreck? Do you think any human could have saved your life? So ignorant. And that hug you and Clark shared? Pathetic. News flash, you don't have any real friends. Your all alone in this." Alexander chimed.

"My god. You're me." Lex answered.

"No Lex. I'm much much, more."

Lex began to think clearly.

"The explosion in the lab." Lex clarified.

"Freed me from your weakness. At last I can embrace my true destiny." Alexander watched as Lex tried to lunge at him, but was binded by the chains.

"Yeah! Come on! Come on! You can do it. Stop me! Come on. Ah, you disappoint me. As always."

"Why don't you just--kill me?"

"I could, but well, I don't know what would happen if I did. Would I ceast to exist? Besides, this is more fun. This is the real you. No more weaknesses. I know what your thinking, won't people here you? Well, just keep in mind these are soundproof walls, you already know that now don't you? Doesn't always pay to showboat all your antiques now does it?" Pausing, he smiled. "It's like that Dumas story. Oh, it was always one of our favorites now wasn't it? King Louis XVI imprisones his own twin brother in the Bastille, forcing him to live out his final days in his iron mask."

Alexander reached into a shelf and pulled out what he was looking for. An iron mask of armor. Lex watched fearfully.

"No." Lex struggled to say.

"You see most people think Louis did it to hide his brother's true identity, but we know better. He did it because he couldn't stand looking at such a pale reflection of his own greatness."

"Don't. No! No! No!" Lex shouted while Alexander lifted the mask and planted it on his face.

"Shhh. It's good to be the king." Alexander hushed. Lex continued to struggle.

"Guess it's up to me to show the world the real Lex Luthor."

"Hi, Dad." Clark said, seeing his father. He tossed some hay across the loft.

"Son, um. How are things going?" Jonathan asked gingerly.

"Good. Look, I mean, I know you and mom think you have to walk on eggshells around me, but I'm fine. This farmboy isn't going anywhere. I promise."

"I know. I just want things to be like they use to be. I want the best for you too." Jonathan said, putting a hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Have you heard any footsteps at night? I think I'm sleepwalking or sleepeating." Clark said, pausing. "I found some oreos in the loft this morning."

"Sleepeating? Oh gosh." Jonathan said with a smile.

"That's the least of my problems. Dad, Jor-El told me that if I didn't return to him soon, then--I'd lose everything. What if I have to go to him?"

"You'll know when it's time, son. For right now you belong here. With us."

"I called the police anonymously and said where the money is. It's gone now. But I think it'll be awhile before things are the same." Clark replied.

"You told me everything. I know it'll take awhile for you to clear things up with everyone, but you will. Just like you did here. You have to go to her."

"Go to who?" Clark asked.

"Her." Jonathan replied, giving him a pat on the head and walking away. Clark nodded to himself after a few moments.

"Sullivan's Travels." Lionel said on the street, seeing Chloe hurriedly walk over.

"Mr. Luthor. It's been awhile." Chloe said, a frown forming.

"Yes, it has. I um, I hope that you have been enjoying your time at the Daily Planet. It's a very illustrious place. One can learn a lot there."

"I have learned a lot. But, I don't know if I can do this article on Clark like you want me to. The Kawatche Caves is the farthest I'm willing to go."

"Hm." Lionel began.

"Clark's my friend. I couldn't betray him." Chloe answered.

"Ms. Sullivan, your articles are truly remarkable. Genuine. I think you could make a lot of difference with your words. I will give you complete control now over what you write. I can't--I can't hold back your considerable talents any longer." Lionel said.

"Oh gosh, thank you Mr. Luthor. This is a chance of a lifetime." Chloe answered.

"Can you do me a favor though? I have this upcoming charity fundraiser, very fancy, all the premiere minds planned to be there. Would you mind writing an article on it? I'm sure it could even headline the Daily Planet, yes?"

Chloe smiled in response.

"Clark." Alexander spoke.

"Lex. How's life going back in Smallville again? I know for me it hasn't been easy." Clark answered.

"Things have--never been better." Alexander said, studying every part of the loft.

"I was thinking of asking my parents to let me try out for the football team. You think it would work?" Clark asked.

"What happened the day on the bridge? Where you saved me? I should be dead."

"Huh? I'm not really sure--"

"Your lieing. Tell me, Clark. What's really going on here? See, I have my theories. Sometimes I like to ignore it but I just have this inching feeling that your hiding something. What is it? How do you manage to save my life whenever I'm in trouble?" Alexander said. Clark began to look nervous.

"I don't know what your talking about." Clark said quietly.

"This is a legendary sword." Alexander paused. "One of a kind. It was a ceremonial weapon used by a group of 16th century samurai warriors. The Kaiti. Want a history lesson? This sword was forged in the fires of Mount Fuji. Well, the blade can cut through anything. The Katai never took it into battle. They never had to--till the day the strongest Kaitai turned on his own. One by one, the Kaiti fell at his hand." Alexander continued, holding the sword with both hands, turning away from Clark.. "Nothing left to lose, the last of the Katai launched at the warrior with his sword. The blade cut him clean in two. But when the warrior's armor fell away, the Kaitai saw that he wasn't even human."

Tilting his head, Alexander cracked his neck. Without warning, he whipped around and swung the sword at Clark. In defense, Clark raised his arms as the blade struck him. It shattered into pieces. Alexander grew breathless.

"Just like you, Clark. You've been lying to me since the first time I've laid eyes on you. Your not even human!"

"Lex, I can explain." Clark began. Alexander stumbled through Clark's things.

"What else are you hiding?" Lex shot back. He grabbed a box. Opening it without consideration, he peered into it. Inside, a green meteor rock glowed.

"This is a meteor rock from the meteor shower. My life changed there, Clark. I thought I had a best friend when I met you. Now I have a nemesis." Lex said coolly. Clark's body seemed to weaken near the rock. Moving away, Clark seemed fine again.

"This friendship is over. You can be assure of that. And don't worry, I'm going to tell the media all about you! The world's going to know that there's an alien living in Smallville! And his name is Clark Kent. Life as you know it is, well, what's the word--oh yeah! Over." Alexander said with an evil laugh. Clark swallowed.


	11. Onyx part two

"Mom, dad, we've got a big problem!" Clark yelled, his parents walking into the loft, hearing the rucus.

"What is it?" Martha asked, seeing Clark was in a panic.

"It's Lex. Something was different about him--and then--he hit me with a sword and--it fell into pieces. Lex knows my secret." Clark said quickly.

"Oh no!" Martha said.

"He said he's going to the media. Dad, what are we going to do?"

"Son, um, we just have to try and reason with him." Jonathan stumbled.

"He's dangerous." Clark said.

"Is that what you think about me Clark? Guess I'll have to kill you." Lex said, hopping off his porsche and heading right over to Clark.

"What do you want?" Martha asked in fear.

"The world. And, you know what, your son is going to help me bring it to its knees. My destiny. Talk to him before something bad happens!" Alexander shouted. He paused. "Oh, hey, Mr. Kent, know how you always hated me? Yeah, here's a little thank you." Alexander dared, taking out a gun. In one swift moment he shot Jonathan in the leg. Clark rushed over, but felt himself being paralyzed.

"What's the matter Clark? You look a little sick." Alexander said with a chuckle. "Every man has a weakness, Clark, no matter how superhuman he may be. I've embraced my destiny. Now embrace yours. We could forge a new future. We could have the world."

"I'll never join you!" Clark yelled. Alexander raised a fist, and within a moment he tossed a punch at Clark. Clark's body went shooting through the window of the loft and he fell all the way to the ground outside. Clark breathed heavily. Blood was beginning to fall.

"I am the villian of the story." Alexander boomed.

--

"Ouch! Poor farmboy. Check this out, ya'll." Alexander said excitedly, pointing to a ring on his finger. A piece of green meteor rock was affixed to the ring. Clark was silent.

"See, I had a feeling you wouldn't join me. But since I'm a genius, I thought about it, and it got me curious. What happens if your exposed to red meteor rock?" Alexander said, walking slowly over to Clark's body which was barely moving.

"No." Clark whispered, trying to regain his strength. Alexander slipped a red meteor ring on Clark's finger, watching what happened next. He put his own ring in his pocket, watching intently now at Clark. Clark's eyes began to glow red.

"Yes! Kal's back in town." Clark said, a smile growing on his lips.

"Kal? Like Kal-El?" Alexander asked, remembering the name the two aliens had asked him about.

"Yep. See, Lex, I'm really an alien from a planet called Krypton. While the green kryptonite harms me physically, the red kryptonite--well--gives me a little boost. Gives me the power to embrace--as you would say--destiny." Clark said, letting out a hand. "I'll join you. My destiny is a lot bigger than Smallville."

Alexander shook his hand, a grin growing on his face.

"You are my best friend after all." Alexander said in delight.

"Let's rule this world together." Clark said.

--

"Clark are you okay?" Martha asked, still aiding Jonathan.

"Good news guys, I'm leaving Smallville!" Clark said joyfully.

"What?" Both parents said at the same time.

"Yeah, uh, here's the thing guys. Well, I'm hitting the big time. Did you think you could hide me at the farm forever? Oh that's right you do. It's pathetic really. Just cause your a bunch of poor hicks." Clark snapped.

"Your wearing a red meteor rock ring!" Martha exclaimed.

"C-Clark we need you here." Jonathan stumbled.

"Time to get what I want. You know what? I see the way you and mom look at me. Sometimes I see it on your face. A look. Just for a moment. A look like you wish you had a normal kid." Clark said. "That's what you really want don't you?"

"Clark!" Jonathan stumbled weakly.

"Oh, Dad, not looking too good there. Bad time to tell you Lex knows my secret and I told him that I live on another planet. Well, We're better friends than ever. Money, fame, fortune, it's all going to be mine." Clark said happily.

"You can't leave again!" Martha shouted.

"Relax, Mom, I'll keep be sure to keep in touch. I just need to make an impact on the world. I'm growing tired of sitting around pretending im an ordinary farmboy kid. I can do anything I want. Besides, it's not like your my real parents. You never will be." Clark finished, then soon vanished. Jonathan and Martha watched in numbness.

--

Clark entered the talon, zipping over to Lana. A few papers fell on the ground, and others changed pages.

"Lana. How are you beautiful?" Clark said confidently, eyeing her like candy. Seeing her freeze up, he continued. "Look, I know your really shocked right now and I haven't had the guts to tell you everything. But now I do. Lana, I'll tell you everything about me. No more secrets. Be my date to the charity foundation. It'll be a night you'll never forget. Oh yeah, and, wear something sexy." Clark said with a grin, walking away and unaware of what Lana was thinking.

--

"Sup coach?" Clark said, entering the football field.

"Just admiring the stadium. Thinking of trying out this year?"

"Coach McNalley, look, I know school hasn't started yet. But I can rock your world. Toss me that football." Clark dared. Raising his eyebrows, McNalley tossed him a football.

"This better be good." Coach McNalley said, a tad bit annoyed.

"Not good. Super." Clark replied happily. Grabbing the football, he positioned himself and then hurled the football as far as he could. It went gracefully far across the field, knocking over a coach's assistant.

"Not a bad arm." McNalley said with his mouth open.

"Am I man or superman? I really don't know sometimes." Pausing, he began to think. "Make me your starting quarterback. Fix me up with some smokin' hot cheerleaders. That's all you have to do and you'll have me. I gotta go. See ya later. Or should I say, smell ya later, coach." Clark said, punching him on the shoulder and leaving to his next venture.

--

"Clark Kent. I know what he really is." Alexander said in astonishment, looking at what was left of his sword. Seeing Victoria entering, he put it down.

"How are you?" Victoria asked. Alexander laughed.

"Out of this world." Alexander paused. "Victoria, I've been dating you for almost two months now, and when I reviewed my footage, something came to mind. You never told me that you collect stones."

"Lex--"

"Don't. I could throw you out like a pile of trash, but I think I'll keep you on my throne. You taught me something. That I can't deny who I am any longer. It's my destiny to get answers. To do whatever I want. Look for whatever I want to look for. To be a Luthor, To find out the secrets of the world. I can't thank you enough." Alexander thanked, walking over and leaning in for a kiss.

"Are you sure? I wanted to tell you about it, but you were so busy.. I just going to sell it."

"Victoria, I want to go all out with Luthercorp. I want to have more projects. Sure, some of them might seem morally gray, but the important thing is that you'll be a queen at my side. Tonight, I'm going to change the world forever. And it all starts with Clark Kent." Lex said, passing over a piece of paper.

"Clark?" Victoria asked, puzzled.

"Meet me at the fundraiser."


	12. Onyx part three

The rooftop of Luthercorp Plaza. Lionel Luthor was speaking.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to this charity fundraiser. I appreciate each and one of you for finding time in your busy schedule to be a part of something, um, that could change many lives. Thank you all. In closing I'd like to--" Lionel paused, seeing his son walk over and push him aside.

"I'll take it from here, old man." Alexander said, looking over the audience. "Looking at all of you, I can tell that I'm going to be richer and better than all you. And I can easily tell that my girlfriend is better looking than all the wives you have, and of course the women you all have affairs with. Now, I'd like to send it over to Clark Kent, my best friend. Cheers!"

Clark Kent walked on the stage briskly, winking at a few of the women in the audience. Lana hadn't shown up yet. "Hey! I'd like to start out by saying that your all spoiled rich a-holes! And I know most of you are thinking, "Who is this handsome badass guy who is talking to all of you?". Well, the names Kal. And I have an announcement to make." Pausing, Clark tried to finish his statement, while the crowd went dead silent. "Um, my annoucement is one about me. This may explode all your brains but stay with me."

"Clark, tell them your secret. So I can--we can rule." Alexander spilled quietly.

"The only announcement I have is that Lex Luthor told me to announce he's donating a million dollars to the charity fundraiser." Clark announced before suddenly appearing by Alexander.

"Deal's off. And if you mention one word about my secret, well, there'll be no Clark Kent saving the day this time." Within a moment, Clark was gone. Alexander's hand turned into a fist and he punched the wall.

--

"Ms. Sullivan." Clark said, appearing right next to Chloe.

"Hey farmboy! How are things going?" Chloe asked, seeing the red meteor rock ring.

"Fantastic. How's the whole Daily Planet thing going?" Pausing, Clark raised his eyebrows. You never did tell me how you pulled that off. It's not like a high shool junior can really get such a good job."

"Just got lucky I guess."

"It's funny, Chloe, I mean, I know your lieing. But I lie all the time. The biggest story of all time that could give you fame and fortune is right under your nose and yet, you still haven't figured it out. The great Chloe Sullivan. It's actually really funny." Clark said with a laugh.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Oh you mean that whole rich a-hole thing? I meant that. Things are going to change around here. I'm done bottling things up. I could tell you my secret but then again you haven't told me yours. And I'm guessing it isn't on the up and up. You always were unreliable. Untrustworthy. Always looking for the scoop. I thought you had changed but you really haven't. Still trying to make it to the top, whatever neccessary. How did you get on the Daily Planet?" Clark pried.

"Clark--"

"Guess some things never change. You and I are just the same. We do whatever we want. I would never work at a boring place like that anyway. Oh and one more thing, I know your in love with me Chloe. I've thought about you too." Clark said before walking back into the audience.

--

"Thank you for this kind donation Mr. Fox. Very very generous." Lionel said, shaking the hand of a businessman. Luicious Fox. A dark skinned older man who was the CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

"Your more then welcome. Wayne Enterprises itself would like to create a foundation for charity." Lucius said with a casual smile.

"That's with my consent right?" A young man said, approaching both men. He had dark features, dark hair, and was dressed formally, and he looked like he was in his early twenties.

"Mr. Luthor, I'd like you to meet someone. A young man who I know will make a great impact on not only Gotham City but the world. Bruce Wayne." Lucious said, patting Bruce on the shoulder.

"It is an honor Mr. Luthor. I don't see too many bright minds around, sure, rich pockets but not bright minds. You fit the bill of both." Bruce said, shaking the hand of Lionel.

"Good to meet you. What did you think of the fundraiser thus far?" Lionel asked.

"Wonderful. I especially admired that young man who was on earlier. The man after your son. Who was he?"

"Oh, um, that was Clark Kent. You know how kids are these days. No respect for the world around them. Shouldn't be surprised I suppose."

"On the contrary Mr. Luthor. I admire that. Such confidence. Plus it was pretty entertaining." Pausing, he remembered one key fact. "I hear you had a meteor shower about a week ago? Didn't you just have one twenty years ago?" Bruce questioned while looking for a boy named Clark Kent.

--

"But I believe Smallville will make a stepping stone for Lex. One day he'll be someone who everyone around the world will be able to recognize." Lionel said fondly.

"I can only hope for the same." Bruce joked, laughing while sipping a drink. Alexander approached with a smug look on his face, and something hidden.

"Seizing the moment. That's what I'm all about. How are you all enjoying the the fundraiser?" Alexander said, not really caring.

"Great." A businessman said.

"I was thinking of running for mayor. Or maybe even President. What do you think of that dad?" Alexander asked. Lionel paused for a few moments.

"That's a little sudden don't you think?" Lionel quizzed.

"Just seizing the moment. I want to make a real difference for the world. The world will be mine."

"What are you talking about son?"

"Why are you helping these people? "Helping those who refuse to help themselves is a waste of time and money, son! Isn't that what the old Lionel Luthor used to say?"

"People change." Lionel responded.

Alexander rolled his eyes. "No, they don't. They just get soft. Like you. It's time you prove yourself as a father. And more importantly, as a Luthor."

Revealing two fencing swords he had been holding behind his back, he tossed one to Lionel, holding one for himself.

"Are you insane?" Lionel asked loudly.

"Just curious. I could kill you. I could take Luthorcorp to myself. The question is, what would you do to stop me? Is this miracolous transformation really genuine, or is it just an act? Alexander dared. Lunging, Alexander whipped the sword at Lionel's face, giving him a small cut on the cheek.

"Don't you love the sound of that? Lexcorp."

--

Clark looked away to the distance. All of the skyscapers around him. He was near the edge of the rooftop. This was his home. But even though he had this sudden burst of confidence, he still didn't want to leave his life. Just wanted to have the courage to do one thing.

"Didn't think I would come?" Lana asked, walking over to stand next to him.

"I'm glad you did." Clark said, taking a deep breath.

Lana looked away before looking into his eyes. "Clark, I saw everything. You saved me from a meteor. I should be dead. Just like my parents."

"I want to tell you all the details about me." Clark said slowly.

"Tell me."

"Well, I don't know all of them yet. Where should I start? I'm not from around here. Not even close. I'm from a planet named Krypton. And all those powers I have--I may not be a meteor freak but they are a part of me. They always have and they always will. Do you think you could ever love me knowing that I'm like this? Could you?"

"I did. I still do." Lana answered. Clark got one more burst of courage.

"Hold my hand." Clark challenged. Hesitating, she held his hand.

Clark looked around, making sure no one was watching. Someone was singing. After a few seconds, no one was looking. Confidently, he lifted her in his arms and made a super powered leap from the edge of the rooftop. Lana watched in wonder and amazement as time seemed to stand still.

"How many times have you been there to save me?" Lana said. As they reached a new skyscaper, something felt different. His feet. They were levitating. Was he floating? Clark smiled, holding the girl next door in his arms.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
